Broken Heart Curse
by AlmondWithUnicornHair
Summary: Severus has been cursed, punished by Voldemort for betraying him. Only true love's kiss can save him from a lifetime of unbearable pain. Does Harry have what it takes to save him? Warning: HPSS/Slash/Snarry - Don't like, don't read!
1. The Curse

**Summary:** Severus has been cursed. Only true love can save him.

**Warnings:** HPSS/Slash/Snarry – Don't like, don't read!

**Notes:** Takes place during spring of 7th year. AU – some events of HBP and all events of DH are ignored. Dumbledore is still Headmaster, Snape is teaching Potions, and Voldemort is still alive.

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them. The idea for the cure was undoubtedly inspired by fairy tales such as Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, and Rapunzel.

Please review! Thanks!

HPSS HPSS HPSS

Ch.1: The Curse

Harry's screams of pain woke up Ron and his other dormmates. He had forgotten his Silencing Charm before bed. Every night he casts the charm around himself and Ron so that only Ron could hear him. Harry doesn't have nightmares every night, but when he does and he cries out loud in his sleep, Ron wakes him up to comfort him. What's worse is when Harry experiences what they refer to as "Voldy-Vision."

The connection between Harry and Voldemort had gotten stronger over the last year. In the past Harry's scar would hurt when Voldemort experienced particularly strong emotions, especially hate and anger, but lately Harry would occasionally feel milder versions of the pain that Voldemort inflicts on others. When Voldemort, for instance, punishes his Deatheaters with the Cruciatus curse for disappointing them, Harry feels a mild version of the torture.

Whenever Harry yells out from pain in the night, Ron would then wake Harry up and give him potions kept in the nightstand. When the pains first began, Harry was reluctant to go to the Hospital wing, but eventually gave into Hermione's and Ron's insistence to visit Madam Pomfrey. After Pomfrey, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape discussed Harry's unique situation, they decided to allow Harry to keep a small supply of potions in his nightstand so that Ron could administer them immediately to Harry in the middle of the night as needed. Snape brewed potions specifically tailored to Harry, including milder forms of the pain-reliever, muscle-relaxant, and nerve-soothing potions that are used to treat the aftereffects of Cruciatus.

But this night wasn't like any other.

Harry seemed to be in more pain than ever; he was screaming in pain and tossing and turning violently in the tangled sheets. Ron immediately got up, stood by Harry's bed and tried to wake him. Their dormmates sat up in bed, bleary-eyed and half-asleep, but concerned. Harry finally woke up, crying out in pain, eyes wild for a few moments before finally locking onto Ron's. Ron knew something was different this time. "Don't worry, mate, you're going to be fine. Cruciatus?" Harry nodded, whimpering, gasping, and crying. It was clear he was trying to be quiet but was in too much pain. Ron grabbed vials of potions from the nightstand. He helped his friend swallow the potions and watched carefully.

Harry's cries quieted and his body began to relax, but Ron could see that he was still in considerable pain. "Do you need a Calming Draught?" Harry nodded and Ron got it for him. Harry drank it down, but it didn't help enough. "Harry, can you talk to me? What was different this time?"

Harry couldn't speak at first. His eyes were closed tight and he tried to suppress his cries but he couldn't stop. Finally he gasped out "Snape… Hurt… Different curse... Help… Now…"

Ron asked Neville to get Prof. McGonagall and asked Seamus to get Madam Pomfrey. She had told Ron to get her, or bring Harry to her, if the potions didn't work or if the pain Harry experienced ever worsened.

McGonagall arrived. "Harry, can you hear me?"

Harry nodded. He tried to speak through the pain. "Find Snape... Voldemort cursed... Pain... Unbearable... Hurry..."

"Was it Cruciatus, Harry? That is nothing new for Prof. Snape and he can deal with that just fine." McGonagall knew that Snape hated asking for and receiving medical attention, and so he took care of himself. His quarters at Hogwarts were fully stocked and he also carried vials of potions with him every time he attends a meeting with Voldemort and takes them, when needed, at his first opportunity. So Harry really needn't worry.

"Cruciatus and… something else... Much worse… Hurry… It's unbearable..." The effort to talk was too much. Harry curled into himself, buried his face into his pillow, and cried loudly into it.

"Professor, I already gave him the potions I normally do and he always feels fine after that. But the potions hardly helped! Whatever this curse is, whatever Harry is feeling, Snape is feeling much, MUCH worse!" Ron explained.

Madam Pomfrey arrived just in time to hear that last part. She was surprised that Harry appeared to be in so much pain. She asked which potions Ron gave him. Poppy then took Harry to the Hospital wing.

McGonagall reassured Ron that Harry was in good hands and would want his friends to sleep and that Prof. Dumbledore would find Prof. Snape. Ron was disappointed that he couldn't keep Harry company in the Hospital wing, but McGonagall insisted that he stay in his dorm. She then left quickly to inform the Headmaster.

HPSS HPSS HPSS

Pomfrey was still running diagnostics on Harry when McGonagall joined them and sat in a chair next to Harry's bed. Pomfrey could not find anything physically wrong with him, nothing to account for the lingering pain he felt. "Harry, are you still in pain?" she asked, even though it was quite obvious. Harry nodded. "Minerva, this doesn't make any sense. My tests show that not only is there nothing physically wrong with him but that he also is not experiencing any pain!" Pomfrey turned back to Harry. "I know it's hard to talk, but can you explain your pain to me? How does it feel? Where does it hurt?"

Harry scrunched his forehead and breathed deeply. He grabbed his chest. "It aches. Here."

Pomfrey ran some quick diagnostic spells that were specific to the heart and lungs and ribs but found nothing. "I'm still not finding anything physically wrong with you."

McGonagall thought for a moment. "Poppy, do your tests only reveal _physical_ pain?"

"Aha! Yes, it does. Thank you, Minerva. Harry, can you compare it to something you've experienced before? Have you ever felt this way, even a milder version of it? Do you have any particular thoughts or feelings since you woke up?"

Harry breathed deeply and slowly. "Hurts like when Sirius died... Only worse… Feels like… I've lost everyone…" He wrapped his arms around himself and hunched forward. "Feels like I've lost everyone important to me and I can't get them back," he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. "It feels like no one loves me."

"Strange," Pomfrey murmured as she looked significantly to McGonagall, who had a look of devastation of her face. "I dare not imagine how Severus must be feeling." McGonagall nodded. Pomfrey looked back at Harry. "It seems that you are experiencing emotional rather than physical pain, even though emotional pain can _feel_ physical. When Ron gave you a Calming Draught, did it help much?" Harry shook his head. "I'll see if I have any potions I have on hand that may help you. You need something much stronger than a Calming Draught."

When Poppy left Harry's bedside, he looked at his Head of House. "Where's Snape?"

"Prof. Dumbledore will find him, I promise."

Poppy returned with a shimmery pink potion and Harry drank it down. A warmth spread through him and he did feel much better. He no longer felt the agonizing grief of losing all his friends and family; it was as though it was something that happened long ago. He still felt sad, but it was faint, as though in the time that had passed, he was able to find enough peace to live his life. But he continued to ache with worry for his Potions Professor. The feeling was strong and strange. He knew that Snape put his very life at risk by being a spy. He was thankful for everything Snape did for him and for the Order and his respect for him had deepened over the past year. But never worried about him. Why did he not worry before? Why was he worried now? Harry wasn't sure. But he had a growing awareness that his heart was aching at the thought of the man suffering so.

"Feeling better?" Pomfrey asked. "Yes, loads," Harry answered. He wasn't sure why, but he was too embarrassed to admit the worry and ache that he felt towards the Potions Professor.

Pomfrey smiled with relief and left again, this time to start retrieving potions that she would administer to the Potions Professor once he arrived. Harry sat up in the bed, deep in thought, while McGonagall held his hand comfortingly.

Harry was having a flashback. Deatheaters stood in a circle. In the middle Snape stood, hands clasped behind his back. "You wonder why I summoned you?" Voldemort asked. "CRUCIO!" Snape struggled to stand still but dropped to his knees. His face was pinched and his hands in tight fists by his sides as he fought to keep his body from shuddering in pain. Voldemort finally released him from the curse. Snape's face was stoic, he kept his eyes forward, and his arms were held still by his sides. "You betrayed me, Severus. Don't deny it. But I won't kill you. No. That is not near enough punishment for your transgressions. CRUCIO!" This time Voldemort performed the curse much longer. Snape's body twitched, his hands clenched, and his forehead was furrowed in concentration until Voldemort finally released him. "No, Severus, killing you isn't enough. Not even the Cruciatus is enough. Not for you. No. I don't want you to lose your mind or your life. I want you to live a long life. And I want you to suffer every minute of it, fully aware of the life you live and the life you can't have." Voldemort walked around him slowly. "Why, Severus? For what? For _love_?" Voldemort hissed. He spat on the ground. "I'm disgusted by you. You and that crack-pot old man. Oh, how he loves to talk about the power of love." Voldemort sneered at Snape, but the Potions Master remained stoic. "Love is weak. It gives you no power. But since you seem to think so much of it, I know just the punishment for you… You give up so much for love? You betrayed me and continued to betray me for love? But Severus, _who_ loves _you_? Anyone? _Can_ anyone?" Voldemort laughed and continued walking until he faced the raven-haired man. "Ever hear of the Cor Contritum Maledicere?" Voldemort asked with an evil grin. Snape's face paled slightly. Voldemort cackled then waved his wand and thrust it forward like a bladed weapon. "TU AMITTERE OMNIS AMOR!" Snape crumpled to the ground. His body shuddered. He pulled in his shaky legs towards his chest, wrapped his twitching arms around his knees, and his face twisted horribly in agony and concentration. It was as though he was trying not to cry or scream. But his efforts were in vain. He –

The sounds of anguished screaming and the Headmaster's voice interrupted Harry's flashback. "Poppy! Minerva! We're here!" Dumbledore cried. McGonagall and Pomfrey rushed over. Harry didn't notice the professors laying Snape onto a bed, Dumbledore casting a silencing charm to prevent the screams from being heard outside the Hospital wing, nor Pomfrey and McGonagall attempting to administer the potions. All he was aware of was the rush of conflicting emotions. On one hand he was deliriously happy and relieved that Snape was finally here, safe, and could be given care. On the other hand he was very worried because he knew that his own pain had been unbearable and he could not imagine how much more painful it was for Snape. _He's_ _here,_ _he's_ _here,_ _he's_ _here._ _He's_ _safe!_ _Oh_ _gods_ _I_ _know_ _he's_ _hurting!_ _He's_ _in_ _so_ _much_ _pain!_ _Safe_ _from_ _Voldemort._ _He's_ _safe_ _here!_ _He's_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _ok._ _He's_ _gotta_ _be_ _ok!_ _Oh_ _gods_ _let_ _him_ _be_ _ok!_ _How_ _do_ _we_ _help_ _him?_ _There_ _must_ _be_ _a_ _way_ _to_ _help_ _him!_ He roused himself from his thoughts. He felt the need to be close to the suffering man. And he also needed to tell Dumbledore what he remembered from the flashback. Perhaps if he told him the incantation that Voldemort used, Dumbledore would know how to save him.

Harry approached the Headmaster cautiously, as he and the others were deep in conversation. "Prof. Dumbledore?"

"Just a minute, Harry. Poppy, I forget what it's called, but do you have a potion that can force a patient to fall asleep?"

"Yes, I do, Albus. And I can give him a Dreamless Sleep potion at the same time."

"Excellent, Poppy. Hopefully that will relieve his suffering until we can find a solution." She rushed off to retrieve the potions. Dumbledore and McGonagall shook their heads in sadness as they looked at the Potions Master. Despite the potions already given to him, he was still screaming in pain. "I wish I knew what Voldemort did to him. Severus was unable to talk to me and I'm not even sure if he was coherent enough to hear me. Merlin, he is in excruciating pain," Dumbledore said softly.

"Professor, I might be able to help."

"Harry! Dear boy. How can you help? Do you remember your vision?"

"Yes, Professor. First, there's something I have to tell you. Voldemort knows. He knows that Snape was a spy. That's why he punished him." Dumbledore nodded sadly. "First he performed the Cruciatus on him, twice. Then he said something I didn't recognize, perhaps the name of the curse? And then he waved his wand and spoke an incantation. I didn't recognize that either."

"Can you remember what Voldemort said?"

"First he said 'Ever hear of the core con try tum mala dissery?,'" recited Harry, stumbling over the unfamiliar words.

Dumbledore gasped. "He said 'Cor Contritum Maledicere'?"

"Yes! That's what he said. And the incantation was 'to a mitt terry –"

"Stop! Don't say it, Harry," Dumbledore interrupted.

Dumbledore stood in silence, shaking his head in disbelief while Harry and McGonagall looked at him curiously. Just then Poppy returned with the Dreamless Sleep potion and Sandman Draught. With the help of the professors holding Snape still, she poured the potions into his mouth and massaged his throat to make him swallow. In less than a minute his screams became whimpers, his face relaxed considerably, the violent spasms of his body were reduced to small twitches, and not long after that, he was asleep.

"Albus, what is this curse?" McGonagall asked.

The Headmaster took a deep breath. "The Cor Contritum Maledicere, or Broken Heart Curse, is a very _very_ dark and ancient curse. It's been about a thousand years, I think, since its last known use."

"Why hasn't it been used in so long, Professor? A curse this painful seems right up Voldemort's alley and he hasn't used it until now."

"Because, Harry, the incantation, wand movement, and any other additional instructions have been lost for centuries. Efforts were made to banish all knowledge of how to cast the curse, including burning instructional books and altering the memories of those who performed the curse, were victims of it, or witnessed it being cast so that they would not remember how the curse is cast. That's why I stopped you from saying it. The fewer people who know it, the better. Despite all efforts to banish it, the incantation and instructions must have survived somehow, secretly, and Voldemort managed to obtain it – most likely fairly recently… It is a very evil spell. The literature suggests that it takes as much hate as the Killing Curse, if not more, in order to successfully cast it. If it were still in use, it would likely be regarded as an unforgiveable, and very possibly the worse of them all."

"Albus, why might it be considered more terrible than the three unforgivables?" Minerva asked.

"Because the literature suggests that it is much more painful than the Cruciatus. And clearly, looking at Severus, it is indeed. Also, the literature suggests that it is permanent, unless one is cured, and there is only one known cure and not everyone, shall we say, has _access_ to the cure. Finally, wouldn't you say that a lifetime of that kind of pain" gesturing towards Snape "is worse than death?"

Harry's heart ached more for the raven-haired man with every minute. "Professor, what's the cure?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "True love's kiss."


	2. The Cure  pt1

**Summary,** **Warnings,** **Notes,** and** Disclaimers** are posted with the first chapter.

**Thank** **you's:** Thank you so much to my reviewers of ch. 1 **joytiger**, **B. A** **Victoria**, **naruntonarutolove**, **Daddys** **little** **crazy** **bitch**, **Rori** **Potter**, **ultimaterockgoddess**,** black** **cherry** **uber** **bard**, **TheSmartIdiot**. I appreciate your kind words and support for this story! It's also nice to see how many have tagged this as a favorite or for an alert. : )

Please review! Thanks!

HPSS HPSS HPSS

**Ch.** **2:** **The** **Cure** – **Part** **1**

Harry's heart thudded loudly as he looked at the slumbering man, still whimpering, crying, and twitching in pain. The whimpers were loud, but much softer in comparison to the earlier screams. It was still heartbreaking to hear. _The_ _only_ _cure_ _is_ _true_ _love's_ _kiss?_ _!_ "Prof. Snape is like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White," he observed.

"What?" "Sleeping who?" "Who's that?" The staff members looked at Harry in confusion.

"Oh, those are Muggle fairy tales. They are princesses who are asleep because of an evil witch's spell and they can only wake up when they receive true love's kiss. So some prince comes along, kisses the sleeping princess, and they live happily ever after."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Ah, yes, I believe I read those tales in my youth. It wouldn't surprise me if those tales weren't in some way inspired by this curse and its cure… After all, some victims of the curse were placed into some form of sleep, whether short-term or long-term, in order to ease their suffering, with varying results – of course this was all a long long time ago. Many improvements have been made since then as far as potions and healing spells. But, as you can see, Severus is still suffering, and there isn't anything else that we know of that we can do for him. Poppy gave him the best and strongest potions we have…"

"Albus, must the kiss come from one's "true love," or would it work if it were a different type of love, such as parental love?" McGonagall asked.

"Most of the literature agrees on this point – that it must be a pure and romantic love." Dumbledore sighed and approached the loudly whimpering man on the bed. "I never had a child, but he is as close to me as a son could ever be and I love him dearly." He stroked the man's dark hair and twitching cheek streaked with tears. "I hate that this has happened to him," Dumbledore said softly, voice breaking slightly. He bent down to kiss his forehead and then his lips. When he straightened up a tear was rolling down his cheek. He brushed it away and watched for a few moments. Seeing no change in the suffering man, he whispered "I'm so sorry, Severus."

Harry and the other staff members all saw the tear. Harry was sad for the Headmaster, who couldn't save someone he regarded as a child. But his heart ached all the more for the suffering man whose pain couldn't be relieved, not even by one who loved him as much as Dumbledore did. _If_ _Dumbledore_ _couldn't_ _save_ _him,_ _then_ _who?_ _!_ _Someone_ _has_ _to_ _save_ _him!_ Harry tried not to cry. He didn't want anyone to know how he felt. _Feel_ _what?_ _What_ _do_ _I_ _feel?_ _Sad_ _that_ _my_ _professor_ _is_ _hurting?_ _Why_ _am_ _I_ _ashamed_ _to_ _admit_ _that?_

Dumbledore continued summarizing the literature available on the curse. "There are many accounts of parents unable to save their child, and children unable to save their parent. There is no record, not one, that familial or platonic love was successful. Even being in a romantic relationship is not a guarantee. Sadly, there are quite a few accounts of victims who were married or in a relationship but their significant other couldn't cure them. In most of those cases it's noted that it was discovered later that the significant other didn't _truly_ love the victim. For instance, they married for money."

"So, is Severus doomed?" Minerva asked. "You are closer to him than any of us, so if you couldn't… And I've never known of him to be in a relationship or have romantic interests, not in all his years as a student or professor."

"No, Minerva, he's not doomed. What _is_ interesting is that it's not necessary to already be in a relationship or even know the person. There _were_ some cases in which a friend saved another, _but_ in all of those cases one or both were already aware of having romantic feelings for the other. There are even accounts of strangers who were, for whatever reason, drawn to a victim. They didn't know them! How could they love them? ! And yet, they felt a _need_ or _desire_ to kiss them. And… it worked! In every account we have of friends and strangers who broke this curse, the two married and lived happily ever after."

Pomfrey giggled. "It sounds like something Beedle the Bard would dream up!"

Harry nodded. "Just like a fairy tale."

_If_ _only_ _Snape_ _could_ _have_ _a_ _happy_ _ending_ _of_ _his_ _own_, Harry caught himself thinking. _If_ _only_ _there_ _were_ _a_ _princess_ _(or_ _prince?)_ _who_ _loved_ _Snape_ _and_ _could_ _rescue_ _him_ _from_ _this_.

McGonagall sighed heavily. "Well… there's hope then, right? I was worried that he was doomed since he's not in a relationship. But it's possible that someone, somewhere, _can_ save him. The problem is, how long will it take for us to find them or them to find Severus? And how?"

"Yes, indeed," Dumbledore mused. "Poppy, I could really do with a cup of tea. Might we retire to your office? We can discuss our options."

The three staff members headed towards the Mediwitch's office. McGonagall turned around. "Harry, you're welcome to join us. Or you may head back to Gryffindor tower if you are feeling better."

"Actually, if it's alright, I would like to remain with Prof. Snape and watch over him. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that would be fine, Harry." She gave him a small smile. Harry smiled back and then notice that Dumbledore was also smiling at him. Dumbledore gave Harry a wink and then continued towards the office.

The room was now silent. All Harry could hear was the thudding of his heart and the agonized whimpers of the man before him.

Harry stepped closer to the suffering man. The ache and worry in his heart was unlike any that he ever experienced before. He couldn't understand why. Was it because he experienced a taste of the torture himself? Was it because the pain was so much greater than any other or a cure was hard to come by? Would he feel this same ache and worry if it were anyone else? When Dumbledore revealed that the cure was true love's kiss, Harry's gut clenched. It was terrible that the only cure for such a painful curse would be one that not everyone had access to. Not everyone is lucky or blessed enough to have love in their life much less _true_ love. Has Snape ever loved anyone? Has anyone ever loved him? He's snarky, cold, seemingly sadistic, keeps people at a distance – is it possible for someone to love such a man? And what were the chances that some stranger would come along who would have the desire to kiss him and would be the one to save him? Snape didn't deserve to suffer so. And he didn't deserve to die. Yes, death would be merciful if a cure weren't possible, but he hated the thought. He wanted Snape cured.

Harry closed the distance between them until he was a foot away from the edge of the bed, next to Snape's torso. Harry was close enough to see the smallest wrinkles in the older man's face. There were lines etched by time and by the present pain, but he had no scowl, no sneer. _He's_ _actually_ _quite_ _attractive_ _when_ _he_ _doesn't_ _have_ _a_ _mean_ _expression_... _Whoa!_ _Where_ _did_ _that_ _come_ _from?_ _!_

Harry was startled by the unexpected thought. But… he realized that it didn't bother him. After all, it didn't mean anything. Yes, the professor was attractive, and there was nothing wrong in noticing it. But when had he first noticed that? Just then? Or had he noticed it before?

The ache in Harry's heart was growing. Were the effects of the potion from Madam Pomfrey wearing off? Is that all? Perhaps he wasn't hurting because of Snape. But deep down Harry knew that wasn't true. He was hurting because Snape was hurting. He didn't want Snape to be in pain. _If_ _I_ _could_ _save_ _you,_ _I_ _would._ _If_ _my_ _kiss_ _could_ _save_ _you,_ _I_ _would_ _kiss_ _you._ Harry's chest tightened and his mind stilled. _What?_ _!_ _That's_ _insane!_ _Me_ _kiss_ _Snape?_ _!_ _But…_ _I_ _respect_ _him,_ _yes,_ _but_ _I_ _don't _like_ him,_ _much_ _less_ love_ him._ _And_ _he_ _hates_ _me!_ _Oh,_ _sure,_ _he_ _does_ _a_ _lot_ _for_ _me,_ _but_ _it's_ _because_ _he_ _has_ _to._ _He_ _can't_ _look_ _at_ _me_ _without_ _seeing_ _my_ _dad._

And yet, Harry's body warmed at the thought of pressing his lips against the older man's. His lips tingled and blood rushed down to his lower regions. Harry shook his head. _No._ _No!_ _I'm_ _not_ _kissing_ _him!_ _And_ _I'm_ _not_ _getting_ _excited_ _about_ _the_ _idea_ _of_ _kissing_ _him!_ Harry tried to tell himself Snape didn't matter to him, no more than any other professor or Order member. He tried to turn around and walk away, or at the least back up a few steps. But he couldn't. He felt drawn to the suffering man in a way he never felt toward anyone. He _needed_ to be close to him, _needed_ to touch him.

He stepped closer, right up next to the hospital bed. Without a thought or plan, he reached over and held Snape's hand. He stared at Snape's hand as he held it, rubbing at the smooth pale skin with his thumb. He always thought Snape had elegant, purposeful hands. Many students made fun of how ugly the "greasy dungeon bat" was, but none seemed to notice how Snape was beautiful in his own way. No one ever said a kind word about the way Snape looked or moved. Harry reflected on that. _Why_ _not?_ _The_ _way_ _he_ _uses_ _his_ _hands_ _and_ _arms_ _as_ _he_ _lectures,_ _the_ _way_ _he_ _pulls_ _his_ _cloak_ _around_ _him_ _or_ _releases_ _it,_ _the_ _way_ _his_ _cloak_ _billows_ _as_ _he_ _glides_ _and_ _stalks,_ _the_ _way_ _he_ _moves_ _when_ _he_ _duels._ _Everyone_ _laughs_ _at_ _his_ _"greasy"_ _hair._ _But_ _it's_ _not_ _greasy,_ _it's_ _silky._ _And_ _his_ _voice!_ _How_ _come_ _no_ _one_ _ever_ _comments_ _on_ _how_ _rich_ _and_ _velvety_ _his_ _voice_ _is?_ _His_ _tone_ _and_ _rhythm_ _is_ _so_ _silky._ _The_ _way_ _he_ _carefully_ _articulates_ _and_ _pauses…_ _Oh,_ _Merlin_,_ listen_ _to_ _me._ _It_ _sounds_ _like_ _I_ _have_ _a_ _crush_ _on_ _him!_ _That's_ _ridiculous!_

Harry hadn't noticed his effect on the suffering man. Ever since he placed his hand on the older man's, the twitches of the man's body relaxed. It was such a slight change, but the touch of no other, not even Dumbledore, had soothed the man in any way thus far.

Harry laughed softly. "If you knew I was standing here watching over you, much less holding your hand, you would yell at me, most likely hex me, give me detention every night for the rest of the year, and take away all of Gryffindor's House points. But… I just can't leave you." He closed his eyes tight, fighting the lump in his throat.

"Why? Why did that bastard do this to you? ! How the hell did he find out you were a spy?" He frowned and shook his head, wondering how Snape could be betrayed and why.

All of a sudden Harry gasped. "It was me, wasn't it? ! You have been trying to teach me Occlumency but I didn't try hard enough. You warned me how important it was! You warned me that he could access my mind!" Harry felt so nauseous with regret he thought he might get sick. "I'm so sorry," he choked out. "I'm so sorry, Severus! It's my fault. If only I had tried harder he wouldn't have found out and you would be ok!"

His right hand gripped the pale twitching hand more tightly. He was in too much guilt and grief to notice that he had addressed the man by his first name. Harry burst into tears. He stroked the man's upper arm with his left hand and then rested his head against the man's chest in a strange semblance of a hug. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered. "If only I'd… This never should have happened to you. You don't deserve to be in this pain."

He straightened up and looked at the tightly closed eyes and tears-streaked cheeks. He stroked the man's dark hair. Harry wondered if there was a handkerchief nearby. On a small table next to the bed were some empty potion bottles and a short stack of handkerchiefs. Harry carefully dried the man's face – even though the effort was futile. The suffering man continued to cry and whimper loudly in his potion-induced sleep. Harry dried the man's cheek of all his old tears but gave up on trying to keep up with the fresh tears. He neglected to wipe away his own tears. It didn't seem right to do so; it would be as though he was wiping away his guilt, and he felt the need to suffer for this.

He set aside the handkerchief and caressed the man's face. "Severus, I wish there was something I could do!" Again he didn't notice his use of the man's first name and he also didn't notice how odd it was for him to touch him so. He had no idea that a look of fondness and tenderness graced his face, alongside the grief and pain.

Harry bent down and began kissing the pain-lined forehead. "I'm so sorry," he whispered between kisses. "I would do anything to take away this pain." He continued caressing his face and stroking his hair, while lips traveled down to kiss his temple and cheek. Severus' wet cheek was soft and warm against Harry's lips. He couldn't stop kissing him. Harry's tears dropped down his cheeks and landed on Severus' to mingle with his tears. "If I could take away your pain I would. If I could trade places with you I would." Harry sobbed, stroking the man's hair. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Harry was lost in his guilt, ache, and overwhelming need to save Severus. He was so lost in this that he hadn't noticed how strange this was. He didn't question what he felt for the man. He didn't consider what he felt for him before versus now, nor why. He didn't even ask himself if he actually had what it took to save him. He didn't notice that Severus' whimpers had softened and his twitches had relaxed.

All he knew was, he was sorry and he _needed_ to save him.

Then Harry's lips moved from Severus' cheek to his lips. He kissed them, first softly and then with more pressure, pulling away reluctantly only to kiss him again. Severus' lips were soft yet firm, warm, slightly salty, and irresistible. The tightness in Harry's chest relaxed and a warmth began to glow inside him. As he kissed him there was nothing more that he wanted than to keep on kissing him and to be kissed in return… to be kissed by Severus, healed and whole, no longer in pain. But then as he pulled away slightly, the other pair of lips pressed back towards him and suddenly Harry came to his senses. _Oh,_ _bloody_ _hell,_ _what_ _have_ _I_ _done?_ _!_ _Snape_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _kill_ _me!_

Harry pulled away from Snape, just barely registering that the man's eyes were still closed in sleep (or so he thought), too upset to hear the soft baritone whisper from his lips, and ran out of the hospital wing as fast as he could. He didn't stop running until he reached the Gryffindor common room. He collapsed onto a couch, shaking with fear and shock. _I kissed Snape! What was I thinking? !_ After a few minutes he settled down. He went to the boy's room to wash his face, next he went to the dorm room to retrieve a blanket (he was thankful all his dormmates were asleep) and finally he wrapped himself in the blanket and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. He stared into the flames. He had been kissing his professor! A professor that barely tolerated him, at best. It didn't matter how much pain Snape was in. If he had woken up and caught Harry kissing him, he would have hexed him for sure.


	3. The Cure pt2

**Summary**, **Warnings**, **Notes**, &** Disclaimers** posted with earlier chapters.

**Thank** **you's:** Thank you so much to my reviewers of ch. 2 **joytiger**, **workingsomecoffeemagic**, **Sheankelor**, **Daddys** **little** **crazy** **bitch**, **Rori** **Potter**, **HersheyKissesLove**, , **jennadancer**, **B. A** **Victoria, GabrielleRickmanSnape, BlookenBslk, MartinaSnape, Black-Velvet-Hearts, Doryan, **and **lilmissninadanvers**. I appreciate your kind words and support for this story! Thank you to everyone who tagged this as a favorite or for an alert. : )

*** Note** **for** **Ch. 3**: A series of exclamation points symbolizes pain so intense that no thoughts are possible. When exclamation points are separated by periods, the pain is less intense and more bearable.

This chapter is twice as long as I expected it to be. I considered dividing it in half and posting them in separate chapters, but decided just to post it all at once! Enjoy the extra long chapter!

Please review! Thanks!

HPSS HPSS HPSS

**Ch.** **3:** **The** **Cure** – **Part** **2**

"Oi, Harry! You're back!"

Harry startled, turned his head. "Oh, hi, Ron."

"Are you okay? Did they find Snape?"

Harry shrugged. "Yes, Dumbledore found him."

"So, he's okay, then?"

Harry shook his head. "No, he's not okay at all." Harry recounted part of the evening, focusing on explaining the curse and cure to Ron, intentionally leaving out what he himself felt, thought, and did.

Ron nodded solemnly. "He's a git, but I actually feel bad for him. So… why were you gone for so long? Trying to help Dumbledore and the others figure out how to help him?"

Harry looked away. "Well, after Dumbledore explained what he knew, he suggested that they go to the office to talk about solutions, but I didn't join them."

"Is that when you came back?"

Harry hesitated. "No, I watched over Snape for a bit…"

"Why?"

Harry shrugged uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. He couldn't fully explain why, even to himself, but what he did know, or thought he knew, he didn't feel comfortable expressing, even to his best friend.

"Harry, are you okay? I mean are you just feeling bad for him that he's suffering so much? Are you still feeling bad because of what you felt earlier? Or is there something else?"

Harry sighed heavily. "It's my fault." Ron looked at him in confusion. "I didn't try hard enough at Occlumency. Volemort must have accessed my mind. So it's my fault that Voldemort discovered he's a spy. That's why he cursed him."

"Harry, it's dangerous work to be a spy. Anything can go wrong! Perhaps it's not really because of you."

"Perhaps," Harry verbally agreed, although he still felt responsible.

"So, um… do you think there's someone out there that has feelings for him? Or a stranger that will feel drawn to him? Do you think someone will kiss him and cure him?"

"I don't know, Ron." Harry remembered the kisses he bestowed on his professor. He wished that he could have saved the man, but at the same time he knew that were he caught he would be punished indefinitely. He felt so conflicted. He couldn't believe that he dared to kiss him, and even more than that, that he liked it! That was ridiculous because he didn't like him! How could he possibly enjoy kissing Snape? ! Harry shook himself from the nagging thoughts. "But I hope someone saves him. He's in a lot of pain! He doesn't deserve to be in that much pain."

Ron saw his friend's cheeks redden, but he didn't comment on it. He felt like Harry wasn't being completely honest but he knew that when Harry wasn't up to talking, there was no use in bugging him over it.

EARLIER THAT EVENING

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _MERLIN_ ! ! ! ! ! ! _HURTS_ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _MUST_! ! _GO_! ! _HOGWARTS_! !

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _GODS_ ! ! ! ! ! ! _PLEASE_ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _PORTKEY_ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

! ! _MADE IT_ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _KILL_ _ME_! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _CAN'T_ ! ! _BEAR_! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _ALBUS_ _YOU_! ! ! _HERE _! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

! _THANK_ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _THANK_ _GODS_! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _I'M_ _SORRY _! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

! ! ! ! ! ! ! _NOT_ _HERE_ ! ! ! ! ! _MINNIE_ ! ! _POPPY_! ! ! ! ! _POTIONS _! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _JUST_ _KILL_! ! ! ! ! !

! _MERCY_ ! ! ! ! ! . ! . ! . ! . _AH_ _EUPHORIA_ . ! . ! . ! . ! . ! . ! . ! . _ALBUS?_ . ! . ! . ! . ! . _WHO?_ . ! . !

. ! . ! . ! . _DREAMLESS_. ! . ! . ! . _AH_ _YES_ . ! . ! . ! . _SANDMAN_ . . ! . . ! . . ! ._SLEEP_ _YES_ . ! . . . ! . . .

! . . . . ! . . . . . ! . . . . . ! . . . . . . ! . . . . . . . ! . . . . . . . !

Earlier that evening Severus had experienced a pain like no other. He was a strong man. With years of practice he had long been able to harden himself against the Cruciatus. But the pain of Broken Heart Curse was many times that. It was too painful for words. Severus was only somewhat aware of what was going on around him. He did hear snippets of Voldemort taunting him after cursing him. By then he was already so overcome with pain that he couldn't stop himself from screaming. But he could still hear the taunts echo in his mind.

He was desperate to get back home to Hogwarts. Somehow he managed the strength to activate the portkey that he kept on him at Death Eater meetings in case of an emergency, an emergency he had hoped would never occur. He arrived just outside of Hogwarts grounds. He lay there in pain, wanting to die. And then Albus showed up! He wanted to talk, but was in too much pain to even think, much less talk. He knew he was taken to the Hospital Wing and was angry that he wasn't taken to his quarters instead. He knew that the staff members (and someone else?) were talking, but in too much pain and too exhausted from fighting the pain to pay any attention. He knew he was given a variety of potions, including the potions for Cruciatus, Euphoria, Dreamless Sleep, and Sandman, and then he thankfully drifted off to sleep.

As he slept his body still fought some of the pain, and his mind wasn't completely absent from it. Poppy didn't know it, but he had abused Dreamless Sleep in the past and since then it didn't work as well for him as it should. So he still had restless sleep and he did dream. He dreamt he was underwater, as though drowning, but he wasn't frightened. He simply floated, and floated. He felt pain, loss, loneliness, and despair that penetrated to the core of his being and felt never-ending. And yet, it was bearable, unlike earlier.

And then… warmth… warmth broke through the chilly pain inside him. Where was it coming from? It was delicate as a feather teasing his skin, but it was there…. It was stronger, warmer. His hand, arm, chest, head… he felt the warmth grow stronger and spread. Along with the warmth came hope, strength, and the beginnings of happiness.

He no longer felt isolated, no longer felt he was in an ocean of pain (bearable pain, yes, but pain nonetheless). He now felt surrounded by a warmth and something else undefinable that was pushing aside the pain. He felt like it was possible for someone to care for him. He felt he would soon be safe. He still felt the pain but it was fading away.

And… who was that… ? Someone was there. He couldn't see. He felt like someone had him by the hand and was pulling him up from the depths of the ocean up towards the surface. Cradling his face as if to let him know he would be okay.

There was a feather-light touch at his lips. And then a firmer pressure. Like a spark igniting a fire the warmth burst inside his heart. He could feel. His heart felt alive again. And he was no longer in pain. It was gone.

_A_ _kiss?_ _Someone's_ _kissing_ me_?_ _!_ Soft but firm, sweet, warm… And there it was again… The angel who saved him from the depths of despair and pain was kissing him.

Severus woke up to the incredible sensation of being kissed. When he felt the lips pull away he pressed back, wanting more. A moment of bliss. But then they were gone. _Don't_ _go!_ The warmth and pressure on his head and hand disappeared. "Come back!" Severus whispered softly, his voice strained. He opened his eyes and didn't see anyone there. He heard footsteps but before he could sit up he heard the door slam. His angel had gone. _Why?_

Severus sat there still and quiet. He relived the memory of the kisses. He couldn't help himself. He smiled.

The slam of the door had startled the three staff members who were drinking tea and deep in conversation. Albus stepped outside the office to confirm that it was only the exit of Harry. He saw Severus sitting up, clearly not in pain, smiling, and looking down as if lost in thought. "Severus!" Albus cried out.

The Potions Master looked up, still smiling. "Albus," Severus replied dreamily.

"Minnie, Poppy, come quick!" The two ladies quickly got up and joined the Headmaster, jaws dropping in shock as they took in the sight of their colleague awake, not in pain, and looking happier than they had ever seen him. Albus had made his way over to the bedside. Poppy stood in shock for a moment and then her Mediwitch training took over. She approached the side of the bed and waved her wand, running diagnostics on the man to make sure he was ok. Minerva continued to stare in shock.

"Poppy, I'm fine," Severus insisted sweetly, smile never fading. He was oblivious to his scratchy whisper.

"No, Severus, you are not fine, can't you hear your voice? Aren't you in pain? Your throat is strained!" Poppy left his bedside to retrieve potions from her office.

Minerva finally gathered her senses and walked over to the foot of the bed. "Severus, we were so concerned. I can't tell you how relieved I am that you are no longer suffering."

Severus nodded. "Thank you. I am relieved too." He laughed to himself quietly. "More than relieved…" He blushed and looked down shyly. _Someone_ _kissed_ _me!_ _Someone_ _saved_ _me!_ _Who_ _was_ _it?_ _!_

Poppy returned with potion for his sore throat as well as for residual stiffness and soreness of the body. As he was busy drinking the potions, handing the vials back to Poppy, and thanking her, Minerva asked Albus quietly, "I don't understand. How is this possible? ! There was only one other here besides us! And you said…!"

"I know, Minerva," Albus said softly. He then turned to the Potions Master. "How long have you been awake?" he asked curiously.

"Not long," Severus answered, his voice noticeably smoother. "Not more than a minute before you saw me… Someone… kissed me…" He looked down and blushed furiously. "Several times, actually. That's how I woke. But I don't know who. Before I could open my eyes and sit up, whoever it was had left."

Minerva and Poppy just stared at him in shock. Albus smiled.

But then Severus grew serious and he looked up at the Headmaster. "The Dark Lord knows my true loyalties. I'm sorry, Albus, I don't know how he found out." For the first time upon wakening his smile had faded and his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"It's fine, my child," the Headmaster said, smiling.

"Aren't you disappointed? You no longer have me as a spy."

"Severus, my child, your life and happiness is much more important to me than that. And no, I'm not disappointed in you. You have shown both incredible cunning and incredible bravery in a most dangerous and precarious situation and maintained your cover for many years. I couldn't possibly be more proud," Albus assured him.

"Aren't you concerned how he found out? Albus," Severus began to whisper franticly. "The Dark Lord knew things that I've never told anyone but you! I've always prided myself on my occlumency skills but I wonder if he's managed to get past my shields! What if he's surpassed my skills?"

"Severus, I know you are concerned, but what's done is done. You no longer have to put yourself in danger by spying on him. And therefore you no longer need to worry about the shields. And as for how he found out, we can ponder that mystery another time. I promise you, my child, everything will be fine." Albus smiled and Severus returned it and nodded. "Besides," Albus continued. "There is another mystery that is a bit more… hmmm... interesting. Do you know what Voldemort cursed you with?"

"Yes, I do. Cor Contritum Maledicere, otherwise known as the Broken Heart Curse. Supposedly all knowledge of how to perform the curse was destroyed, nearly a thousand years ago, but apparently not," he finished dryly.

"And have you done much reading on the curse's history and lore?"

"I have."

"Do you know what the literature says about the curse's cure?"

Severus looked off in the distance. "Yes, I do," he finally replied.

"And do you know what this means?" Albus asked, smiling.

Severus relived the kisses. Pale cheeks blushed furiously, coal black eyes quickly looked down and a soft voice spoke shyly. "It appears that someone loves me."

His smile, soft, sweet, and dreamy, saddened Minerva. Her mind couldn't comprehend the possibility of Harry having romantic feelings for Severus. The two couldn't stand each other! She shot a glare at Albus. When she opened her mouth to speak, Albus shook his head. But Minerva wouldn't stand by and watch a catastrophe unfold. "Severus," Minerva began, glaring at the Headmaster in determination, "I want you to be happy. The last thing I want is for you to get your hopes up only to have them dashed away. While the literature may agree that only true love's kiss can break the curse, that doesn't guarantee that it is in fact the only cure, that the one who saved you feels that way, _and_ that you will feel that way in return. Perhaps platonic or familial feelings or even a deep respect have worked but accounts haven't survived because it's less romantic and interesting. It's possible that… it's someone you don't care for at all…" She fell silent. It felt almost cruel to say those things, and yet she knew that not warning him would be worse.

Severus's forehead wrinkled slightly. Minerva had a point but… he knew in his gut that his angel _did_ care for him. He felt it when he was dreaming of being rescued and felt it even more when he woke from the kisses that saved him. And as ridiculous as it sounded (and he would have thought as much before tonight) he didn't think it was possible to _not_ care for such an angel, no matter who it turned out to be.

Albus jumped in before Minerva could continue. "Severus, I believe the reason Minerva is so concerned is because the identity of your savior is quite unexpected."

Severus' eyebrows rose, eyes widened, and he turned sharply to look at the headmaster. "Wait – you know? ! You know who my angel is? !"

Minerva groaned softly and exchanged looks with Poppy. They were both concerned with how Severus would handle the news.

"Yes, my son, I do," Albus replied, eyes twinkling and smile widening.

"Well…? !" Severus' already desperate longing to know who his angel was grew all the more. Minerva looked at the Headmaster pointedly and shook her head, begging him to see reason. _How_ _dare_ _he_ _smile_ _and_ _encourage_ _Severus_' _dreamy_ _hopes?_ But Albus just smiled and nodded at her reassuringly.

"Albus, please," Severus begged. _I_ _must_ _know!_ _I_ _must_ _find_ _my_ _angel!_

The blue eyes twinkled with happiness as the wise wizard turned to him. "Harry Potter."

Minerva and Poppy waited for the fallout.

Severus just stared. "What?" he asked softly.

"Harry Potter," the Headmaster repeated.

After a moment Severus asked, voice shaking ever so slightly, "Albus, are you sure? You… you know how I feel…"

The blue-eyed wizard just smiled bigger. "Yes, I am. And I do. Poppy?" He turned to the Mediwitch. "Has anyone else been here while we were in the office and could anyone else have entered?"

"No, of course not," Poppy answered huffly. "You know I run a tight ship here to protect my patients. Had anyone entered we would have heard warning "entrance chimes" in my office. The only chime we heard was an "exit chime" when Mr. Potter left. I'm sorry, Severus, I realize this is not what you wanted to hear."

The Potions Master didn't respond. He continued to stare at the Headmaster. _Harry_ _Potter._ _He's_ _the_ _one_ _who_ _kissed_ _me,_ _who_ _saved_ _me?_ _!_ _Harry_ _Potter?_ _!_

Poppy and Minerva exchanged glances again, expecting any second now that Severus would explode into a rage. But he didn't. His voice was still soft and shaky. "Albus, what do I… What if he... How do I…" he trailed off, unable to completely voice his concerns.

"Just ask him," Albus replied smiling encouragingly.

Severus nodded and breathed carefully. After a moment, with a determined look, he swung his legs over to the side of the bed and stood up, refusing the Headmaster's proffered hand. He turned to the Mediwitch. "I feel fine, so I will return to my quarters. Thank you for taking care of me."

Poppy nodded. "Of course."

He then turned to the Head of Gryffindor. "I need to speak to him."

"Absolutely not," she sputtered. "After what that boy has been through tonight, the last thing he needs is to be-!"

"What do you mean after what he's been through?" Severus interrupted, eyes narrowing.

"He woke up screaming in pain, Severus," Minerva answered.

Poppy added, "And the usual potions weren't enough. We had to give him additional, and stronger, potions, including Euphoria – the very same that I gave you."

"He… he was hurting, like me?" Severus asked, concerned. His eyes softened and began to crinkle.

The ladies nodded. "Not to the same degree as yourself, but he did describe it as unbearable."

Severus' face was now devastated.

"So, as I tried to tell you, the last thing he needs is to be terrorized by you," Minerva stated firmly, but not harshly.

"Terrorize? ! No, I wouldn't!"

"Oh, Severus, don't give me that. The two of you can't stand each other and you're always looking for an excuse to put him in detention. All he has to do is look at you wrong and you deduct points. You mean to tell me that you aren't going to punish the boy that you detest for being so bold as to kiss you in your sleep?"

Severus started to protest and then stopped himself. He began to laugh heartedly, confusing the two ladies in the room. "Oh, but of course you would think that I would terrorize him!" He tried to regain control and finally settled down. "I promise, I'm not angry with him and will not punish him. I just want to thank him and… ask him if…" He looked away and blushed. "Ask him why he… saved me. Maybe find out how he managed to do that."

"Severus, it's late. I'm sure he's exhausted and has gone to bed. Tomorrow you can express your words of gratitude and satisfy your curiosities, but tonight let it rest."

"Minnie, you don't understand." He squeezed his eyes tight for a few moments and then opened them, looking right into her with glassy pain-filled eyes. "I _have_ to know," he whispered. "I cannot rest until I know."

She still didn't get it. She crinkled her eyes and cocked her head, shaking it slightly. "What cannot wait until tomorrow, Severus?"

He took a deep breath and looked down. "I have to know," he spoke in a voice barely audible, "whether he feels what I fe-…" His voice broke. _Gods,_ _what_ _if_ _he_ _doesn't?_ _He_ _has_ _to,_ _he_ _broke_ _the_ _curse!_ _But_ _what_ _if_ _he_ _doesn't?_

Her eyes widened. She looked up at Dumbledore, who nodded in affirmation, his face quite calm, and then she looked at Poppy who looked just as surprised as her. "You have… _feelings_ for him? !" He made a small uncomfortable shrug. "But he's… our student! He's just a boy! He reminds you of James! The two of you cannot stand each other!" He shrugged and shook his head as if to agree with her how ridiculous the idea was. "How long?"

He sighed. "Over the last couple years I've begun to realize that some of my… assumptions… about him were wrong. But… it wasn't until this year that I began to… care for him… and believe me I was not exactly thrilled about it! I have fought it."

"But… but you haven't treated him any different since his first year at Hogwarts!"

He cracked a dry smile and raised an eyebrow. "Really, Minerva? Namesake of the Roman Goddess of Wisdom? I figured you would have more sense than that. Can you just imagine how everyone would react if they knew I fancied the Boy Who Lived? I have had an image to uphold, not to mention my role as a spy. Furthermore, I would not subject myself to embarrassment. It was bad enough that Albus knew." He shot a glare at him, but it was without malice. In fact, it was almost playful. The elder wizard caught the look and smiled. They knew each other well.

Minerva looked at Albus sharply. "You… you knew? !" He nodded. "You encouraged this insanity?"

"Now, now, Minnie, isn't that a bit harsh? We cannot dictate to our heart how it should feel. Aren't you well aware of that?" he asked with a knowing glance. "Besides, there is nothing wrong with how Severus feels. His attractions to Harry didn't begin until this year, after Harry became of age. A relationship between the two is no longer forbidden. And if the feelings are unrequited, well, that is part of life, is it not? It doesn't mean our feelings are wrong."

"I just don't want either Severus or Harry to get hurt."

"Neither do I, but I am not worried that that will happen."

"What, you think that Harry feels the same way? That's why you weren't surprised that Severus was cured?"

Albus smiled. "I have had a pretty good inkling, yes."

Minerva sighed. She was still skeptical. She found it hard to understand how Severus could have feelings for and be attracted to Harry when he's always been so cold and cruel to him. _And_ _how_ _could_ _Harry_ _possibly_ _return_ _those_ _feelings?_ _Then_ _again_, _how_ _did_ _Harry_ _manage_ _to_ _break_ _Severus_' _curse?_ She looked at the Potions master who was smiling dreamily again and appeared lost in thought. And then she felt she was really seeing him for the first time. She remembered the boy, and later teen, that he once was. She remembered how withdrawn and quiet he was but also how loyal and sweet he could be. _Strange_ _how_ _we_ _all_ _have_ _so_ _much_ _potential_ _in_ _us_, _both_ _for_ _better_ _and_ _for_ _worse,_ _and_ _how_ _the_ _experiences_ _in_ _our_ _lives_ _can_ _nudge_ _us_ _in_ _one_ _direction_ _or_ _another_. _He_ _is_, _deep_ _down_, _a_ _good_ _person_. _Perhaps_ _he_ _just_ _needed_ _the_ _right_ _person_ _to_ _bring_ _out_ _the_ _best_ _in_ _him_. _Perhaps_ _Albus_ _is_ _right_ _about_ _love_ _being_ _a_ _magic_ _far_ _beyond_ _what_ _we_ _can_ _understand_.

She smiled genuinely at the man and hoped that he wouldn't get hurt. "Severus, there's nothing I want more than to see you be happy. You deserve a life of happiness… and love."

He looked up at her soft and sincere tone and smiled. "Thank you."

"I will go to Gryffindor Tower. If he is awake, I will send him to you. But if he's asleep, I really must insist that this wait until morning."

He nodded. "I appreciate it. Thank you, Minerva."

The staff members all bade each other goodnight, expressed their wishes to Severus that his conversation with Harry go well, and then made their separate ways. But just as Severus headed towards the dungeons alone, Albus had one final thing to tell him.

"Severus, you know I regard you as a son. I couldn't love you or be proud of you any more than if you were my own flesh and blood. But my kiss couldn't save you." The elder wizard winked and walked away, leaving the younger wizard standing in silence. Severus blinked and finally realized what that suggested. However, he didn't want to get carried away with hope and expectation.

He walked through the halls towards his private quarters in the dungeons, reliving the kisses with even greater happiness knowing that it was Harry. No matter what happened, at least he would have this happy memory to keep, and at least he had the hope and confidence in his heart that he could one day find love in his life.

HPSS HPSS HPSS

To Be Continued…

In the next installment of "Broken Heart Curse," Prof. Mc Gonagall will visit Harry in the Gryffindor common room. How will he react when he discovers that it was his kiss that broke Prof. Snape's curse?

Please review and let me know what you enjoyed most about this chapter. : ) Any particular favorite moments?


	4. The Conversation pt1

**Summary**, **Warnings**, **Notes**, &** Disclaimers** posted with earlier chapters.

**Thank** **you's:** Thank you so much to my reviewers of ch. 3 **FiresBurningTouch**, **Silver-Eyed** **Leanan** **Sidhe**, **iwoebegone**, **BloodRose99**, **Looney Lulu**, **joytiger**, **workingsomecoffeemagic**, **Daddys** **little** **crazy** **bitch**, **SeverusLovesHarry**, **Rori** **Potter**, **HersheyKissesLove**, **noelnoel2**,** GabrielleRickmanSnape, fairyprincess91,** **MartinaSnape, Black-Velvet-Hearts, lucyjoan, Doryan, ****GalynSolo**, **dogsby**, **SweetTooth**, **Deby Magid**, **lariqueniasexiboricua90**, and **Mimi**. I appreciate your kind words and support for this story! Thank you to everyone who tagged this as a favorite or for an alert. : )

Please review! Thanks!

HPSS HPSS HPSS

**Ch.** **4:** **The** **Conversation** – **Part** **1**

"Mr. Potter, you're still up. Hello, Mr. Weasley."

The two Gryffindors greeted their Head of House as she approached them and sat in a chair next to their couch.

"Mr. Weasley, I need to speak to Mr. Potter, and besides, you should be in bed."

Ron looked at his friend questioningly.

"Go on, Ron, I'll be fine. We'll finish talking tomorrow."

"Alright, Harry, if you're sure."

Harry nodded and Ron headed towards the dormitories.

"Mr. Potter… Harry… you left the Hospital Wing without saying goodnight."

Harry blushed, remembering why he had left. "I'm sorry, Professor. I… I got really tired."

She raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying it. "You're not in bed," she pointed out.

"I couldn't sleep," he explained.

She sat there looking at him carefully, with the feeling that he wasn't being completely honest. She wondered why he left the Hospital Wing.

"So, um… did you and Prof. Dumbledore figure out what to do for Prof. Snape? To help find the person who can break his curse?"

"Harry, there's nothing for us to do." She was a bit puzzled. _Didn't he kiss him? Does he not know that he broke the curse?_ _Well,_ _perhaps_ _he_ _doesn't_ _know_ _since_ _Severus_ _didn't_ _open_ _his_ _eyes_ _and_ _sit_ _up_ _until_ _Harry_ _had_ _left…_ _Why_ _did_ _he_ _leave?_

"What?" He stood up quickly. "So you're just going to give up? He doesn't deserve this! He's too good a person! He's done so much for us! You _can't_ give up on him! You can't!"

Prof. McGonagall was amused by his passionate outburst. _Perhaps he really does care for him. But then why does he think Severus is still under the curse after having kissed him?_

"Harry, settle down. We haven't given up on him. His curse was broken."

Harry stilled. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"His curse was broken. He's cured. He's fine now."

Harry's chest shuddered. With weakened legs he sat back down. "Oh, thank gods!" he choked out softly. He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. "That's good. That's really good news… Oh, gods, I'm so glad. I'm so relieved. I would never have forgiven myself if he… oh god. I'm so glad he's okay." He looked up suddenly. "He's really okay?"

His Head of House smiled and nodded. "Yes, he's fine. In fact, he's left the Hospital Wing and is now in his quarters."

Harry shook his head in amazement. "How did you find someone so fast? How did they know to come here?"

Prof. McGonagall just looked at him with curiosity and concern. _He doesn't know it was him. How do I tell him?_

"Well, who was it?" he asked impatiently. "A stranger? Someone Prof. Snape was once in a relationship with?"

She was really at a loss for words. "I don't know how to tell you this… You really don't know?"

Harry looked at his Head of House as though she had spoken Mermish. "How would I know?" he asked.

"Harry, no one can enter or leave the Hospital Wing without Madam Pomphrey knowing about it." Prof. McGonagall paused and Harry just stared at her. "We were in the office and one of Madam Pomphrey's bells chimed, indicating that someone had left. Right after the bell there was a loud slam. Prof. Dumbledore stepped out to see if it were just the door or something else. Meanwhile Madam Pompfrey cast a charm to confirm the identity of the one who left. That's when Prof. Dumbledore called us to join him. Prof. Snape was sitting up, awake, and smiling. His curse had been broken."

Harry paled. "But who…?" he whispered.

"Harry, we have no other explanation for this. No one else but the five of us were in the Hospital Wing."

"But – but it's impossible. It couldn't be…" His mouth was dry and sticky, his mind was spinning too fast to think, and his heart was thudding loudly.

"Did you kiss him, Harry?"

He covered his face in his hands with shame and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. _No_, _no!_ _This_ _can't_ _be_ _happening!_ "Yes… Yes, I kissed him." Harry wanted so badly to deny it. But he knew deep down that he couldn't. "But it doesn't mean anything. I don't know why I did it… I don't know…" His chest heaved rapidly.

She got up from her seat and moved to sit next to him and placed her hand comfortingly on his back.

"It's okay, Harry."

"Tell me he doesn't know. Please tell me he doesn't know!" he begged. When she didn't reply right away he looked up, face crumpled in defeat and tears in his eyes. "No!" he cried out.

"Harry, you don't need to worry! He's not mad at you!"

"Of course he is! How could he not be? He hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you. I admit, I thought he was going to lose his temper. But he didn't. He's glad you saved him. He's happy to be rid of the curse and it doesn't bother him that it was you."

"But it's impossible. It couldn't be me. I… I don't… love him." Harry closed his eyes tight and shook his head. _I_ _don't._ _I_ _don't_ _love_ _him_. _I_ _don't_ _like_ _him._ _Enjoying_ _the_ _kiss_ _doesn't_ _mean_ _anything._ _Finding_ _him_ _attractive_ _doesn't_ _mean_ _anything._

"Harry, it's fine. It doesn't matter. Yes, you saved him. There's no question about that. As for your feelings, only you can determine that."

"But he was still asleep when I left." _His eyes were still closed. But what about the sensation of lips pressing up against mine? I was afraid he might wake up_. _But_ _he was still asleep!_ _He_ _had_ _to_ _be!_

"Actually, Harry, Severus told us that he woke up to someone kissing him but by the time he opened his eyes and sat up, they were gone."

_He was awake? ! No, it can't be true! How_ _could_ _I_ _cure_ _him_ _when_ _I_ _don't love him?_ "But Dumbledore said the only cure…" He trailed off, unable to say the words.

She sighed. "Albus is a romantic. He's latched onto the stories about true love's kiss because it's romantic. But even if there are no accounts of friends, family, or respected colleagues breaking this curse, it doesn't mean it's not possible."

"But Dumbledore said that there are many accounts of parents unable to save their children and –"

"I know, Harry. I know what he said. And perhaps that's true, but that was a very, very long time ago. There's no need to fret and jump to conclusions about what this means. All that matters is what you did for Severus. Because of you, he no longer has to live a lifetime of pain. That's all. It doesn't matter how you feel about him."

Harry shook his head. "Prof. Dumbledore couldn't save him. Why?"

"I don't know why."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Harry, why did you kiss him, if you don't have feelings for him?"

He looked down. "I can't explain it. I was just… feeling guilty because it was all my fault and I was upset because he didn't deserve to be in so much pain and I was wishing desperately that someone, _anyone_, could..." He finished in a whisper, "I wished that _I_ could save him… Perhaps because I felt guilty and because I was thankful for everything he's done." _I_ _don't_ _know_ _why_ _I_ _kissed_ _him_ _but_ _once_ _I_ _did_ _I_ _could_ _hardly_ _stop._ _And_ _I_ _liked_ _it!_ _I_ _fucking_ _liked_ _it!_ _What's_ _wrong_ _with_ _me?_ _!_ _I_ _can't_ _tell_ _her_ _that!_ _I_ _can't_ _tell_ anyone _that!_

"I don't understand. Why were you feeling guilty?"

"It's my fault Voldemort found out Snape was really on our side. Snape tried to teach me Occlumency, but I didn't try hard enough to learn. I didn't practice."

"You shouldn't be so quick to blame yourself. Voldemort is a powerful wizard and spying is very dangerous work. Severus' loyalties could have been discovered for reasons having nothing to do with you."

"Perhaps," Harry conceded, but he wasn't entirely convinced. He sat quietly for a moment and then was disturbed by the thought of the professors assuming what he felt towards Snape. "What did you think when you… thought it was me?"

"I quite honestly was shocked. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Severus awake, sitting up, smiling, and appearing to be in no pain. I knew it had to have been you simply because there was no one else, but assuming Prof. Dumbledore was right about the curse's cure it didn't make sense to me. I figured that he, or the literature, must be wrong."

"You didn't think I had feelings for him?"

"No, I didn't."

"What about Prof. Dumbledore?"

"Prof. Dumbledore, like I said, is a romantic. So naturally he believed that you broke the curse because you have feelings for Prof. Snape."

"And what does Prof. Snape think?" Harry whispered quietly.

"He was surprised, but he wasn't upset. In regards to your feelings for him, I believe he's reserving judgment."

Harry nodded pensively.

"He wants to talk to you."

"Prof. Dumbledore?"

"No, Prof. Snape."

He looked at her warily. "Why?"

"To thank you, of course. And I believe he has some questions for you."

Harry's chest tightened and a knot was growing in his stomach. "I'm not sure that that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Prof. McGonagall wouldn't dare admit it, but she agreed. She wasn't sure how Harry would react to Severus questioning him about his feelings and reasons for kissing him. And she wasn't sure how well Severus would handle being told that Harry doesn't have feelings for him. She felt confident he wouldn't become angry and punish the young man; rather, she felt that he would most likely withdraw and suffer in solitude. But she hated the thought of it. She didn't want either one of them to be hurt.

Harry just sat quietly, not answering her question. _I don't believe her. Snape is upset. He wants to punish me, I know it._

"Harry, I've known Prof. Snape for a very long time. I can assure you that he is not angry with you. It did not bother him that it was you who saved him, you that kissed him in his sleep. He is grateful to be cured. He wants to thank you and talk with you."

Harry looked up into her eyes. He wanted to believe her. "Do you promise, Professor?"

"I promise, Harry. And I don't promise lightly."

Harry wasn't entirely convinced but he decided to have faith in her. He knew she wouldn't knowingly send him to a fate of being chopped up for potion ingredients, so he agreed to meet with Prof. Snape. He was surprised that the professor wanted to see him right away. She suggested that he smarten up a bit and reminded him that it was a bit chilly in the dungeons.

Harry didn't think he looked bad but when he went to the boys' room he saw in the mirror that his face was tear-streaked. He washed his face and then went to the dormroom. Ron was sleeping. _Thank_ _Merlin_. _The_ _last_ _thing_ _I_ _want_ _to_ _do_ _right_ _now_ _is_ _to_ _explain_ _all_ _this_ _to_ _him!_

He was just about to put on a jumper and his sneakers when he began to feel uncomfortable at the thought of Snape seeing him in his pajamas. He quickly changed into a T-shirt and pair of jeans. For a brief moment he wondered how he looked, but he quickly brushed away the thought and told himself it didn't matter. When he was ready, he went downstairs back to the common room and he and Prof. McGonagall made their way towards the dungeons.

MEANWHILE, IN THE DUNGEONS…

Severus arrived at his quarters. After he relieved himself he washed his hands and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He saw a filthy tear-stained mess, as if he weren't ugly enough to begin with. Dirt was on his robes and in his hair from when he was writhing on the ground in pain. The half-dried sweat was from the stress and exertion his body went through. This would not do! He took a shower, using his favorite soap and shampoo. Usually after a Death Eater meeting he would soak in a hot bubble bath, scrubbing his skin until it tingled and then relaxing in the tub until his muscles felt like pudding. But tonight he didn't have the luxury of time. He hoped that Harry would be awake and would be willing to talk with him. He wanted to be ready for his arrival. He was so consumed with thoughts of the green-eyed Gryffindor that he hardly noticed the pleasures of the hot water beating against his back and the patchouli-scented soaps. He showered quickly, dried off, and dressed in a fresh pair of trousers and a buttoned shirt. He decided to forgo the jacket and robes since for this conversation he wanted to be seen as a man, not as an intimidating instructor. He was nervous so he busied himself by preparing a tray of tea. Sure, he could have asked for a house-elf to do it for him, but he needed to occupy himself with something while he waited. Tasks completed and at a loss for what else he could do, he sat down on a sofa in front of his fireplace and stared into the flames.

HPSS HPSS HPSS

To Be Continued…

In the next installment of "Broken Heart Curse," Prof. Mc Gonagall has a conversation with Harry on the way to the dungeons and with Prof. Snape in his quarters. The conversation between Prof. Snape and Harry will be in the following chapter.

Please review and let me know what you enjoyed most about this chapter. : ) Any particular favorite moments?


	5. The Conversation pt2

**Summary**, **Warnings**, **Notes**, &** Disclaimers** posted with earlier chapters.

**Thank** **you's:** Wow – 27 reviews for ch.4! **Squeal! **Thank you so much to my reviewers of ch. 4: **SevenBlackRoses**, **FiresBurningTouch**, **dem bones**, **CorruptedCharlie**, **BlookenBslk**, **bonnie01**, **iwoebegone**, **BloodRose99**, **joytiger**, **ryuzuu**, **Daddys** **little** **crazy** **bitch**, **Rori** **Potter**, **HersheyKissesLove**, **noelnoel2**,** GabrielleRickmanSnape, lucyjoan, Doryan,** **GoddessonmyKnees**,**GalynSolo**, **dogsby**, **tara4131945**, **Lou**, **Alex**, **Fringie7**, **Asphodel21**, **Deby Magid**, and **xXxButtercupxXx1**. I appreciate your kind words and support for this story! Thank you to everyone who tagged this as a favorite or for an alert. : )

Please review! Thanks!

HPSS HPSS HPSS

**Ch.** **5:** **The** **Conversation** – **Part** **2**

ON THE WAY FROM GRYFFINDOR TOWER TO THE DUNGEONS

Prof. McGonagall and Harry were quiet during most of the walk, but about halfway towards the Dungeons Prof. McGonagall started, hesitated, and then finally said what was on her mind. "He's a good man. Easily misunderstood, but a good man."

"I know," Harry replied quietly. _Yes, he is a good man. But he has every right to be angry at me for kissing him. He's probably disgusted by it._

"He's more sensitive than he lets on – but don't tell him I told you that… He might… have some questions for you. Be honest, but be kind. If you are not sure of your answer, tell him that. If what you have to say might be… hurtful,… just remember that he has feelings."

Harry looked at her carefully, wondering why she was telling him this and what questions Snape would ask him. "I will," he promised.

When they reached a large portrait of Salazar Slytherin, he immediately acknowledged them. "Ah, Minerva! Severus said he was expecting company, but he didn't say who. And… is that…" The striking man in the portrait blinked and then looked more carefully at Harry. "You're Harry Potter," he stated.

"Yes, sir, I am."

Salazar gave a knowing smile and glanced back at Minerva. Prof. McGonagall told Harry to wait in the hallway and she went in.

IN PROF. SNAPE'S QUARTERS

As Severus waited for Harry to arrive, his thoughts wandered to earlier that evening when he was first cursed by the Dark Lord. Despite his screams, he could hear fragments of the Dark Lord's taunts and laughter from the circle of Death Eaters, coming at him from all directions. From what Severus heard and remembered, it seemed that the Dark Lord was crowing about how no one Severus loves ever loves him back. They leave him, use him, abuse him, and disregard him. But worst of all, the Dark Lord mentioned _Harry_. The Dark Lord seemed to take extra delight in telling the Death Eaters that Severus was in love with Harry and has been secretly protecting Harry for years. But Harry could never love him – that would be impossible. Who could ever love Severus? The roar of laughter and ridicule doubled the pain that he already felt…

He shook his head of those thoughts. It didn't matter what the Dark Lord nor the Death Eaters thought; Severus was free of the curse and free from spying. Until now he hadn't thought about how heavily it had weighed on him. He looked down at his arm, the Dark Mark hidden under his shirt. Severus wished that he could see the look of shock and anger on the Dark Lord's face when he discovers that Severus' curse was broken. No one would have ever expected that. He himself would never have expected it.

His thoughts drifted off to Harry. He wondered if he was awake and would agree to talk with him. He struggled over what to say and how to say it. He started to get very nervous. Meetings with the Dark Lord were so much easier than this! He had never done this before; he had never had a relationship, nor even pursued one. Part of him was certain that Harry couldn't possibly return his feelings, that there must be another explanation for this. But the other part of him was equally certain. After all, Albus himself, who loved him as a son, couldn't save him. What could be better proof than that?

Severus ran his hand through his hair. It was soft, cool, and nearly dry. He smiled to himself as he realized that it would probably be the first time for Harry to see his hair freshly washed. His hair was usually oily from brewing potions. He thought to himself that he was thankful that Poppy hadn't used cleaning charms on him. Perhaps it was due to his mostly-muggle upbringing, but he really couldn't stand them, and he was glad that Poppy knew that about him. The charms made his skin dry and he didn't _feel _clean. Magic was wonderful, but wasn't ideal for everything. Nothing compared to washing with real soap and water. Had he known he would be waiting this long he wouldn't have rushed through his shower. He started to get impatient. Just then he heard the portrait at his entrance greet Minerva.

She came in, they greeted each other, and she sat down next to him.

"Well…?" he asked.

"He's here, in the hall," she answered. Severus nodded and waited for Minerva to continue. "He… is nervous. He was reluctant at first to come."

Severus frowned. "Did he say why?"

"He's afraid you're upset with him. And I think he is also embarrassed, but he didn't say that."

"Why would he think I would be upset with him?"

"Oh, Severus, you're more intelligent than that! He kissed his teacher! And not only that, but a teacher who appears to dislike him and doesn't hesitate to punish him at every opportunity!"

He huffed, still frowning. "I've had my reasons."

"Yes, well, you've got your work cut out for you now. I had to promise him that you were not angry and wouldn't punish him, but he still seems quite nervous. I recommend attempting to set him at ease immediately."

He nodded pensively, his frown softening.

"I know we are not as close as you and Albus are, but I do care for you. I want you to be happy." She smiled softly before an expression of regret darkened her face. "I don't know how to tell you this, but I feel I need to..." Severus braced himself for the worse as Minerva paused. "He… didn't know that he had saved you. In fact, he didn't believe that it was possible."

"I see," Severus said flatly, trying not to be disappointed. He knew what that meant. He turned his head toward the fireplace and stared at the crackling fire.

Minerva frowned at his stoic expression and reached over to place her hand on his. Her heart ached for him. He was a good man, even if wasn't obvious to the rest of the world, and he deserved some happiness after everything that he's been through. She knew what it was like to have love unreturned. She knew she needed to tell Severus what Harry said. She knew that she needed to prepare him. It would be better than him hearing it from Harry first. But… was it really true? She remembered Harry's blushes, what seemed to be embarrassment and hesitation, and the way he reacted at the thought of her, Albus, and Poppy giving up on Severus and how relieved he was that he was cured. Was it possible he had feelings for him? She decided that yes, it was possible and Severus needed to know. "He said he left the Hospital Wing because he was tired. I don't believe he was being completely honest and it makes me wonder what else he's hiding." She frowned, not looking forward to what she was about to say. "He… said that he's doesn't love you." She felt Severus stiffen slightly. "But I believe that it's possible he _does_ have feelings for you, even if he hasn't figured it out yet." She fell silent and looked carefully at her colleague but he showed no sign of having heard her. "Severus…"

"I heard you, Minerva." Severus' heart felt heavy. He thought he would be okay if Harry didn't have feelings for him – but he was wrong. He felt lost. Harry said he didn't love him. It took awhile for Minerva's last words to sink in. "Wait – what do you mean? Why would you… believe it's possible for…"

He swallowed his words, unable to voice them aloud.

"Well, first of all it was obvious that he cared for you. He expressed gratitude for everything you had done. He felt terrible that you had been cursed. What struck me the most was early in our conversation. He believed you still under the curse and he got very upset at the thought that we had given up on finding a way to help you. And then when I told him you were okay, he was incredibly relieved. Severus, I've never seen him so passionate before!"

"That doesn't mean anything," he said softly. "He wears his heart on his sleeve. He's a hot-blooded emotional Gryffindor with a hero complex and would likely have reacted the same regarding any of his professors."

"No, I don't believe so. I know what I saw. Severus, I don't want to give you false hope, but I also don't want you to think that all hope is lost. Talk to him and keep an open mind."

Severus took a deep breath. "Did he say why he… kissed me?" he asked, almost inaudibly. When she didn't answer right away he turned to look at her. She had an amused smile on her face.

"That's the curious thing. He didn't really have a clear answer. At first he said he didn't know why. Later he said something about feeling guilty and wishing he could save you. I had intended to probe deeper on his reasons why but we got sidetracked. But I think that it's best that you asked him yourself." She squeezed his hand and stood up.

"Thank you, Minnie."

She smiled. "I'll send him in."

MEANWHILE, IN THE HALLWAY

Harry, nervous about talking to Snape, shoved his hands into his pockets and fidgeted.

"He's not as mean as he likes to pretend he is," Salazar said suddenly.

Harry cocked his head. "Who, Snape?"

"Who else," remarked Salazar.

Harry stepped closer to the portrait. "You're Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts."

"Indeed," he replied proudly.

Harry smiled and added in parseltongue, "I'm pleased to meet you, sir."

Slytherin raised his eyebrows and replied in parseltongue, "Ah, a speaker. Rare gift, indeed. The pleasure's all mine." He smiled.

The two chatted happily for a couple of minutes. Harry was just about to ask him if Snape seemed upset earlier, but just then his Head of House returned.

"He's ready for you," she said. Harry thought she had a strange expression on her face, but a moment later it was replaced with a soft smile. After they exchanged "goodnights," the professor headed to her own quarters and Harry went through the portrait entrance.

HPSS HPSS HPSS

To Be Continued…

In the next installment of "Broken Heart Curse," titled "The Conversation pt.3," Prof. Snape and Harry will have a conversation. In my original plans, the story would end there. But… my muse had other ideas! Prof. Snape and Harry's conversation will be posted in one Very Long or two longish chapters. After that, I anticipate that there will be 2-3 more chapters (with the final one being an epilogue), titled "Happily Ever After." Yes, this is a fairy tale, and it will have a happy ending. :)

Please review and let me know what you enjoyed most about this chapter. : ) Any particular favorite moments?


	6. Tea for Two

**Summary**, **Warnings**, **Notes**, &** Disclaimers** posted with earlier chapters.

**Thank** **you's:** Wow – 20 reviews for ch.5 and 99 reviews total! **Squeal! **Thank you so much to my reviewers of ch. 5: **Doryan**, **workingsomecoffeemagic**, **ryouXichigo-lover**, **FlameSparks27058**, **PixieofDoom13**, **awan-angel**, **GoldenVXN**, **Lou**, **deana**, **Lynn92**, **FiresBurningTouch**, **BlookenBslk**, **joytiger**, **lucyjoan, GoddessonmyKnees**,**dogsby**, **Fringie7**, **Asphodel21**, **xXxButtercupxXx1, **and **Rori** **Potter**. Thank you so very much for your kind words and support for this story! Thank you to everyone who tagged this as a favorite or for an alert. : )

Please review! Thanks!

HPSS HPSS HPSS

**Ch.** **6:** **Tea For Two**

IN PROF. SNAPE'S PERSONAL QUARTERS

Harry stepped into Prof. Snape's quarters shyly and the portrait-entrance closed behind him. He saw his professor stand up from a couch near a fireplace and was shocked to see him in just black trousers and a dark green button-up shirt. Without his long high-necked jacket and professorial robes he seemed less intimidating. But something about his less formal and constricting dress and being in his personal quarters made Harry's heart race. He didn't want to be here. No. He _did_ want to be here – but he didn't _want_ _to_ want to be here. "Um, P-Professor Snape, you, uh… w-wanted to see me?"

The professor inclined his head briefly. "I do. That's why I sent for you." He paused a moment and then continued. "Given the nature of the events earlier this evening and the conversation we are to have, I would prefer that we not address each other so formally. Yesterday you were my student and I was your professor. Tomorrow we will resume those roles. But tonight we are two men – one who was suffering terribly from an evil curse and the other who saved him. So please, call me Severus."

Harry was shocked. When he found his voice, he finally replied, "only if you call me Harry."

Severus nodded. "Please sit, Harry."

Harry smiled. He liked the sound of his given name spoken from his professor's lips, not to mention that it was spoken _nicely_. Normally the professor spits his family name out as if in disgust. Harry had noticed that his professor – well, _Severus_, as the man asked to be called – had been sitting at one end of a couch. There were two chairs arranged on either side in a semicircle. Harry shyly walked towards him and found himself automatically sitting on the other side of the couch. He noticed that the black eyes widen ever so slightly. _He probably expected me to sit in the chair that was furthest from him. Is he offended that I'm sitting near him?_ _Perhaps I should have sat in the other chair?_

Harry felt warm under Severus' unwavering gaze so he started looking around the room, at anything but the man sitting so close. Harry wondered why he didn't sit in the chair further away. The sitting arrangement was situated by the fireplace and it was very cozy. Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting from a man nicknamed "the dungeon bat" but certainly not "warm and cozy." Then he noticed shelves of books that completely covered two walls from floor to ceiling. He was just about to comment on the room and books when Severus began talking.

"Tea, Harry?"

"Oh, uh, yes, please."

"Is mint agreeable to you?"

"Yes, that's fine."

As Severus poured their tea, Harry started to fidget. "Sugar?"

"Yes, please."

"How many cubes?"

"Four."

Severus raised his eyebrow as he dropped the cubes in the cup. "It appears that Mr. Harry Potter likes a little tea in his sugar water."

Harry couldn't help it. He grinned. He tried not to burst out laughing but was unsuccessful. When he settled down, he replied, "That's it! You've discovered my deep dark secret!" At that Severus quirked the corner of his mouth in a small smile.

Severus handed him his cup on a saucer. "Thank you, professor," he said automatically. Severus raised his eyebrows. "Oh, right, um, thank you S- Severus," Harry managed, finding it strange to address the man with his given name. He had forgotten, nay, was unaware, that he had indeed used the man's name when he cried over him earlier that evening.

They sipped their tea quietly for a few minutes. Harry snuck glances at the raven-haired man (who had his own eyes on him each time) but for the most part looked at the crackling fire in the fireplace. As nice as this was, the whole experience was… simply strange and Harry couldn't help but fidget when he finished his tea. He was very nervous about the conversation they were to have. The seemingly unending silence and the polite ritual of tea were worlds away from their usual interaction and Harry wondered if it was only postponing the inevitable. He was also uncomfortable with the way his heart thudded every time their eyes locked. He noticed the way the firelight flickered beautifully on the man's features. He was trying to figure how what was different about his hair when the velvety voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

It took Harry a moment to process the question he was asked. "Uh, yes, well, it's just that this is nice, don't get me wrong, but it's a bit strange. I mean, this is the longest we've ever spent around each other without irritating or insulting the other."

"Who's to say you haven't irritated me?"

Harry immediately felt hurt but then saw the man's expression. It seemed… playful. "You're… joking, right?"

"Ah, I see he does have some intelligence."

Harry let out a small laugh out of relief and shook his head. "Is there anyone that understands you?"

Severus shrugged. "Most of the staff. They have known me long enough to understand my sense of humor and my moods." He finished his tea, placed the cup and its saucer on the table, and leaned back into the couch. "Yes, I imagine that this is more than just a bit strange for you. How can I make things more comfortable? Would it help if I insulted you?"

Harry shook his head with a grin of wonderment. _He's_ _really_ _quite_ _funny_ _once_ _you_ _realize_ _he's_ _just_ _joking_. "Well, it would feel _normal_ but, um, no, I'd rather you not insult me."

Severus gave a nod of consent.

"Um, sir, wh –"

"Harry, tonight I'd prefer you to not call me 'sir'. You may call me Severus." He hesitated before continuing quietly. "Or, you may call me Sev. That's what your mother called me."

"My mother?"

"Yes. We were best friends for years."

Harry was stunned. He knew that his dad bullied Severus but it never occurred to him to wonder what kind of relationship, if any, that Severus had with his mum. "Wow, I didn't know that! Do you think I could ask you about her sometime?"

Severus looked away, into the crackling fire, and finally said, "Yes, you may ask about her. Maybe this summer." He turned back to Harry. "What were you going to say, before I interrupted you?" He took Harry's cup from him, refilled it (not forgetting his sugar), handed it back, and finally refilled his own.

Harry wanted to ask him why he was staring at him, but at the last moment he stopped himself, not entirely sure why. Instead he blurted in a rush, "How many points are you going to deduct? Could you just give me detention instead? It's not fair to make the rest of my house suffer for what I did."

"Feeling guilty?" Severus watched Harry bite his lip with worry. "I was thinking fifty points…" Harry paled. "_to_ Gryffindor," he finished with a smirk.

Harry stared and blinked a few times. "Um, I'm sorry, but did you just say you were _giving_ points _to_ Gryffindor? _Fifty_ points?"

"Yes," Severus answered simply. He sipped his tea, enjoying the look of astonishment playing on Harry's face.

Harry thought he must be dreaming. He had expected point deductions and detentions. It did not make sense to him that his professor would be awarding points. "But I don't understand. Why aren't you punishing me?"

"Why do you think I would punish you?"

Harry looked down and fidgeted. "Because I… you know. It was wrong. You're my professor. You don't like me and I…"

Severus interrupted the increasingly agitated teen. "Harry, settled down. It's fine. You're safe here. I'm not going to attack you. Were you afraid that I would be mad that you kissed me?" Harry nodded, still keeping his head down and eyes averted. "I'm not mad. How could I be? You saved me! Harry, look at me." Harry shook his head, eyes closed tightly. "Harry, you're an angel who pulled me up from the depths of hell and brought me up to heaven. I'm not exaggerating."

Harry carefully and shyly opened his eyes and looked up at the raven-haired man. He was surprised to see a small but sweet smile and relaxed eyes on the usually-stern face.

Severus looked at Harry fondly, happy that he finally looked at him but sad to see that his eyes looked glassy. Severus continued "Thank you, Harry. Words cannot describe the pain I felt. I can't thank you enough for saving me!" It had been a long time that he spoke so openly and sweetly, expressed such tender feelings, and smiled so much. It seemed like a lifetime ago since he looked at anyone so fondly. But tonight, with Harry, everything felt so natural.

"You're not mad?" The pain, surprise, and hope in Harry's eyes were sincere.

"No, Harry, I'm not."

Harry nodded, looked down, and softly replied "Okay… Sir – um, Severus, who are you and what have you done with Prof. Snape?"

Severus laughed, further surprising Harry. "Yes, I can understand your confusion. One thing you need to understand is that I have a persona that I have needed to maintain. It's like wearing a mask. But right now, tonight, I have no need to wear that mask. Secondly, I haven't been a very happy person. But right now I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

"Why?"

"You cured me. You got rid of an unbearably painful curse. But it's more than just the _absence_ of the curse. When you cured me…." Severus sat still for a moment and looked down at his teacup. "I… now have hope. Hope for a happier life, hope for…" _love, _Severus thought."…things that I had given up on ever finding. And now I'm free of the Dark Lord. I no longer have to spy on him. I no longer have to pretend to be a Death Eater."

"Are you going to go right back to hating me tomorrow?" The words fell out of Harry's mouth before he thought them. After he voiced them aloud he realized that he wanted desperately for the answer to be "no."

"No," Severus replied with a smile. "I don't hate you. I never really hated you, Harry. It's true that I once took my feelings toward your father out on you and it's true that it took me awhile to see you as your own person. And… it's true that I was irritated by qualities that I… unfairly accused you of. But I've never hated you."

"You treated me like you did," Harry pointed out.

Severus gave a curt nod of admission. "Indeed… But, regardless of the past, I can assure you that in the future that will not be the case."

Harry nodded. He wanted to believe the man but a friendly conversation over tea, the awarding of points to his house (instead of the expected _deduction_ of points), and even his word wasn't enough to completely convince Harry. He told himself that it didn't matter if the Potions Professor hated him or treated him as such. But it did matter and deep down he knew it.

Harry watched the man sip his tea and wondered why he was asked here. "Um… So… If I'm not here so you can yell at me and punish me, why am I here?"

Pale elegant fingers placed the teacup on its saucer and stroked the cup's handle while ebony eyes were downcast. A soft velvety voice finally broke the heavy silence. "I asked for you because I wanted to thank you." The potions professor took a deep breath. "And there are some curiosities that beg to be satisfied." He looked up hesitantly to see Harry cocking his head in confusion. The professor sighed, bemoaning the generation's lack of appreciation and understanding of elegant and refined language. "I want to ask you a couple questions," he explained.

Harry nodded expectantly.

Severus hesitated. He had been putting this off, but it was now or never. He took a deep breath.

"Prof. McGonagall told me that when she first met you in the common room that you assumed that I was still under the curse." Harry nodded. "I don't understand. You… kissed me, but… you did not know that you broke my curse?"

Harry shrugged. "You were still asleep when I left. How was I to know?"

"Why…? Why did you kiss me?"

Harry sat uncomfortably and didn't answer right away. "I don't know."

Severus looked at him intently. "You don't know or you don't want to tell me?"

Harry felt agitated. "I don't know, all right?" he spat out.

Severus frowned at the anger in Harry's voice.

Harry saw the expression and immediately felt guilty. He then realized that he spilled some tea on himself. He shakily put the teacup and saucer on the table. Before he could pull out his wand, the other man already had his out and muttered charms for the spills on Harry and the saucer. Harry looked up in surprise. "Thank you," he said softly.

Still feeling guilty, Harry decided to try again at answering the question. "Honestly, I don't know. I was… confused. I'm… still confused."

Severus waited patiently for Harry to continue… hoping that he would continue.

Harry was uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say. He struggled with telling the man the truth, or rather, how much of the truth to tell him. He looked up into the man's eyes. They were normally so cold that just his gaze alone could make him shiver. But they were not cold at all. They were glassy, as though he had been crying or would soon cry, and had a vulnerable and needy expression as though he were begging… for something, an answer, the truth, what? Harry's chest tightened and he found that he could not deny the man the answer to his question. While he himself didn't fully understand what he did, thought, and felt, he would tell him something at least. Harry blushed and looked away when he remembered how he couldn't stop kissing him, how much he enjoyed it. _No, I won't tell him that._ He took a deep breath and plunged in. "I was upset that you were discovered as a spy, that Voldemort cursed you, that you were in so much pain. I was worried that no one would be able to save you. You didn't deserve to be in so much pain." Harry wondered if Severus already suspected that it was his fault. The idea of admitting his guilt made him nervous but he felt the need to tell the man. Harry took another deep breath. "I…," his voice broke. "I know it's my fault that Voldemort found out you were a spy. Ron and Prof. McGonagall said that perhaps it's not, but I know it is. I know! And I'm sorry! I can't tell you how terrible I feel about it! I would take it all back if I could. They left for Madam Pomfrey's office to talk, but I couldn't leave you there alone." Harry closed his eyes tight in embarrassment. "I don't know why, but I needed to be near you. It's not like I would have been able to help you. But I just… couldn't stop thinking about how I failed you, how sorry I was, how I wished I could save you, that I would trade places with you if I could. You've done so much for us all, and for me. I've been unfair to you. And I…" Harry stopped. His chest heaved as he took shaky breaths and tried not to cry. He turned his head away.

Severus was frowning. He was overwhelmed by everything Harry was saying. He was touched by all the sentiments and the plausible conclusion that Harry cared for him in some way, but he was disappointed since it now seemed clear that Harry doesn't _love_ him. Or, at the least, isn't yet aware of such feelings. But Severus didn't want to hang his heart on a mere possibility. He didn't dwell on this, however. At the moment he was most preoccupied by one point in particular: Harry's guilt. He hated that Harry blamed himself. He placed his cup on the table and with elegant ease he moved from the couch to a kneel in front of Harry, placed a hand on his knee, and with the other hand gently turned Harry's face towards him and cradled his cheek. "Look at me," he murmured softly.

Harry swallowed and squeezed his eyes tighter. His chest pounded at the nearness of him and the heat radiating from his body. He was too close, much too close. The hands on his cheek and knee were so hot that Harry thought his skin might blister. He fought the temptation to push the man away from him, but at the same time… he craved the touch and couldn't get enough of it. The thoughts and feelings were unsettling to Harry.

"Harry, please look at me."

That voice. Begging him. Harry opened his eyes. Green met black. Then, there was no thought, no awareness, just the sensation of drowning, of being lost, and yet, ironically, of being home.

"Harry, it's not your fault."

Harry blinked, hearing the voice but not understanding the words. He tried to focus. _It's_ _not_ _your_ _fault_. Harry shook his head. "But… how else…? How do you know?"

Severus twitched his lips in a sad smile. "Trust me, I know."

"But…! I didn't practice Occlumency! You warned me that if I didn't practice –"

"I know. But trust me, it's not your fault." He could see in Harry's eyes that he didn't believe him. "I'm not sure how the Dark Lord found out, but I know without a doubt that it's not because of you. My best guess is that my shields are not as strong as they once were, or the Dark Lord's Legilimency powers have become stronger… Oh!" He looked away and his eyes narrowed. "The Penseive… Perhaps…" He shook his head. He could speculate on that another time. He looked back at Harry.

"How do you know it wasn't me?"

Severus took a deep breath. "Because when the Dark Lord discovered my true loyalties, he also discovered something else about me. Something that no one, and I mean no one, knew – except Albus and I. So, there is no way that the Dark Lord could have discovered it from invading your mind."

"What was it?"

Severus shook his head. "I can't tell you. Not yet, anyway." _Perhaps_ _never_.

Harry stared, dying of curiosity. He had a hard time fully accepting the idea that he wasn't to blame, but Severus was adamant.

"I assure you, I know with absolute certainty that it's not your fault. So stop blaming yourself."

Under the intense gaze Harry finally nodded. The truth surprised him but he knew that Severus wouldn't lie to him, not about this. Severus smiled softly and gently stroked his cheek with his thumb. The sensation was nearly unbearable. Harry suppressed a gasp and tried to focus instead on the man's obsidian eyes. No, they were staring at him too intently. He focused instead on his raven hair. Something about it was different. He wanted to touch it. Then all too soon the warmth was taken from him as Severus removed his hands, stood up, and turned away from him. Harry frowned and admitted to himself that he missed the nearness and warmth of the man. He admitted that he craved his presence and touch. More than he ever craved Ginny's or Cho's. _Had_ he ever craved them? He thought about it and realized that he hadn't. _Is this love? What is this? How can I love someone without realizing it?_ He had no frame of reference. He never felt this way about anyone, never heard anyone ever talk this way, and he most certainly had no interest in reading romance novels. Lost in the middle of his thoughts, he realized his professor was talking but he didn't hear what he said. "Sorry. I was thinking. Could you repeat that?"

"I just asked you why you kissed me. Did you think perhaps it would break my curse?"

Harry sat still on the couch. "I already said I don't know why. I just was standing there next to you, upset about everything, wishing I could make it all better." Harry bit his lip, hesitating. "I did, earlier, think to myself that if my kiss could save you, I would. But I kn- I didn't think that it would work." He looked up and saw Severus standing at the fireplace facing away from him, hand resting on the mantle. Harry laughed uncomfortably. "Ridiculous idea, right? Dumbledore said that the cure is true love's kiss. But everyone knows we can't stand each other!" He bit his lip, feeling unsettled as though he were hiding something or caught in a lie. He wasn't sure what he felt, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but he knew that he wasn't being completely honest. He took a deep breath, still looking at Severus, who hadn't budged. "Well, honestly, I _used_ to hate you, but it was only because I thought _you_ hated _me_ and I thought that you were too strict and unfair. But… I don't hate you anymore. I haven't hated you for a long time. I… respect you. I admire you…" Harry trailed off, feeling increasingly anxious and wondering why Severus had yet to move or say anything in response. "I wanted _desperately_ to save you, Severus. I did. I cried over you. I held your hand."

Severus turned around slowly and looked at the blushing young man curiously. His heart was starting to well with hope but he tried desperately to keep control of it.

Harry's chest tightened under the intense obsidian eyes. "I… wanted to save you, but when I…" He blushed more furiously than ever and looked down. "When I kissed you I didn't plan it, I didn't think it through, I just… did it. And I… couldn't stop. I was lost in thought, thinking about how sorry I felt and how I wished I could make it all better. It wasn't until I…" _I_ _felt –_ _It_ _was_ _almost_ _as_ _if_ _you_ _had_ _pressed_ _your_ _lips_ _against_ _mine._ _But_ _you_ _couldn't_ _have._ _You_ _were_ _asleep!_ "It wasn't until the last kiss that I finally 'woke up' and realized fully what I had been doing… and how wrong it was. I mean, you're my professor! You can't stand me! I knew you would be so angry with me!"

"So that's why you left the Hospital Wing," Severus stated.

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"I see…" Severus mulled over what Harry had said. "It's understandable that you would be concerned, but… you know now that I'm not angry at you. …And that I don't hate you."

"Okay, so you're glad to be alive and not in pain, but aren't you the least bit disgusted or disappointed that it was _me_ that broke your curse? That I… did that?"

Severus stared at him expressionless. "Does it disgust or disappoint _you_?"

No response. Harry just stared at him. Severus wasn't sure what to think. Harry's silence and blank expression suggested that he _was_ disgusted by what he had done and he was simply being kind in not answering the question. But another voice inside him argued. If Harry had feelings for him would he admit them? Not likely. From Harry's perspective, he had done something wrong by kissing his professor – it would be even worse for him to admit liking it, or, at the least, not being disgusted by it. Severus was mentally exhausted by the argument in his head.

Harry just stared back unsure whether his face was betraying him. Earlier that evening he _was_ disgusted with himself for having thoughts, feelings, and responses that confused him, and he _was_ disgusted with himself for kissing his professor and enjoying it. It was inappropriate and reckless. But he _wasn't _disgusted by the man and he _wasn't _disgusted by the kiss. And he found himself wanting more. Realizing this now… he was confused… but strangely, surprisingly, the idea didn't bother him so much. The iron taste of blood made him realize that he had been biting his lip. He ran his tongue over his lip to soothe it and then reached for his cup of tea.

"It's probably cold," Severus said suddenly. He made his way back over to the couch and sat down. He banished the cold tea and put a Stay Warm charm on their cups before refilling them. He felt foolish that he had charmed the teapot but didn't remember the cups. As he handed Harry his cup and saucer, their fingers brushed briefly. Severus held his breath. Harry smiled shyly. Severus relaxed.

Harry took a sip and enjoyed the way the minty warmth soothed his insides. He closed his eyes and smiled contently, unaware that it was the brush of fingers, more so than the tea, that was making him feel warm all over.

HPSS HPSS HPSS

To Be Continued…

Don't hate me! Gah! I know, I know! But I'm still working on the end of the conversation and I know you've waited so long for this, so I decided to post the first half now and post the last half of the conversation when I finish it. I expect to have it done within a week. I promise that the wait will be worth it!

In the next installment of "Broken Heart Curse," titled "The Conversation pt.4,"AKA "A Kiss For Two" Prof. Snape and Harry will finish their conversation. After that, I anticipate that there will be 2-3 more chapters (with the final one being an epilogue), titled "Happily Ever After." Yes, this is a fairy tale, and it will have a happy ending. :)

Please review and let me know what you enjoyed most about this chapter. : ) Any particular favorite moments?


	7. Tea for Two pt2

**Summary**, **Warnings**, **Notes**, &** Disclaimers** posted with earlier chapters.

**Thank** **you's:** Wow – 29 reviews for ch.6 and _ reviews total! **Squeal! **Thank you so much to my reviewers of ch. 6: **Lou**, **Lynn92**, **BlookenBslk**, **joytiger, StoryReader9, GoddessonmyKnees**,**mayajane**, **pschokitty**, **TaeMint**, **Fringie7**,** xXxButtercupxXx1, CallieLongworth, yngoldfogee, Black-Velvet-Hearts, BloodAsh22**,** Linda, LeanaiSTL, YetAnotherJanewayFan, ****Rori** **Potter,** **Darkhellia**, **GabrielsDoubt,** **JaylaCaine,** **SparklingBoobs,** **omgitskirby**, **Azrael** **Jinsei,** **Rori Potter**, **Daddys** **little** **crazy** **bitch**, **and guests**.

Thank you so very much for your kind words and support for this story! Thank you to everyone who tagged this as a favorite or for an alert. : )

Someone asked about the Pensieve… Sev was talking outloud, trying to figure out how the Dark Lord discovered his secrets. You will find out in a later chapter why he considered that as a possibility… (Hmm… did he deposit some of his memories there? If so, who saw his memories?)

Please review! Thanks!

HPSS HPSS HPSS

**Ch.** **7:** **Tea For Two –Part Two**

IN PROF. SNAPE'S PERSONAL QUARTERS, CONTINUING WHERE THE LAST CHAPTER LEFT OFF

Severus' heart was in his throat as he gazed upon the young man, relaxed and eyes closed, and imagined that he looked that way in his sleep. Feeling a bit guilty for letting his mind go there, he brushed away the thought. His mind wandered and he remembered something Harry had said. _Typical_ _Gryffindor_, he thought affectionately. "So… you didn't expect that it would work and you didn't plan to do it. You just… did it without thinking," he said with a raised eyebrow and amused expression.

"Don't say it," Harry warned.

"What?" Severus asked innocently.

Harry opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow in imitation of the Potions Master. "'Typical Gryffindor,'" he said flatly.

Severus smirked. "You said it, not me. And tonight I can say is the first time that I owe my life to and am thankful for that." His eyes softened and he smiled.

Harry laughed quietly. "I never thought I would ever hear that." He looked away and sipped his tea. "You know, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin," he added almost inaudibly.

Severus' eyes widened "Really? !" He narrowed his eyes and quirked his lips in an amused smile. "I wonder what other secrets you are hiding."

Harry shrugged uncomfortably.

"Why did the hat put you in Gryffindor?"

"Because I didn't want to be in Malfoy's house. He was rude to my new friend Ron when we were on the train to Hogwarts."

Severus looked at him carefully. "How loyal. Sounds like you should have been sorted into Hufflepuff."

Harry glared playfully. "Git," he said quietly.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Git who saved your arse more times than you can count." His mouth twitched as he turned away. "Prat," he said under his breath, just before taking a sip of tea.

"Prat who saved you from a fate worse than death," Harry grinned.

Severus tried hard to suppress the grin threatening to break out on his own face. "My, my, a bit arrogant are we? Especially considering that you had no idea what you were doing."

Harry sputtered. "I know how to kiss!"

The fight to suppress his grin was becoming more difficult. "Any fool can press a pair of lips against another. Your incompetency lies not there but rather in foreseeing its consequences. You admitted that you didn't think your kiss would save me, _and_ you admitted that the possibility of saving me was not what you had on your mind when you did the deed."

"Um, yeah, you're right," Harry admitted sheepishly, eyes downcast.

Severus lost the fight. The blush and embarrassed expression was too cute not to be affected by it. Of course, he would never admit to thinking such soppy words as "cute." He felt his smile grow and tried desperately to rein himself in before Harry noticed. _Think,_ _think._ _Stop_ _losing_ _yourself_ _over_ _how…_ _insufferable_ _he_ _is_ _and_ _focus_ _on_ _why_ _he's_ _here_: _to_ _find_ _out_ why _and_ how_... _He took a deep breath and was comforted by the familiar sensation of restraint settling over him. "It's curious, don't you think?" he asked.

"What's curious?"

"That you of all people would break my curse, when Albus himself couldn't do it…"

Harry didn't know what to say. He felt he was being badgered with the same question over and over and he was tired of it. He had the strange feeling that the man was really asking in a round about way whether or not Harry was in love with him. This bothered Harry. _Is_ _he_ _hoping_ _that_ _I_ am _in_ _love_ _with_ _him_ _or_ _that_ _I'm_ not_?_, Harry wondered. _Surely_ _he_ _hopes_ _I'm_ _not_, he decided. Harry dared to look up at the Potions Master and found that he was looking towards the fireplace with an unreadable expression.

_There_ _must_ _be_ _more_ _than_ _one_ _cure,_ _obviously,_ _since_ _I'm_ _not_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _him_, Harry thought. _So_ _how_ do _you_ _feel?_, another voice in Harry's mind asked. Harry realized that he didn't know the answer to that particular question. He could say with confidence that he respected him and cared for him on some level. But love? True love? The idea was ridiculous to Harry, but memories of the kisses and how much he liked them were not far from the surface of his mind. Harry wanted to believe that there was more than one cure. _But_ _then_ _why_ _do_ _all_ _the_ _sources_ _say_ _there's_ _just_ _one?_ _And_ _why_ _couldn't_ _Dumbledore_ _save_ _him?_

He didn't feel comfortable discussing this with the man. It was impossible to discuss how and why without implying that feelings were or were not felt. Harry didn't want to think about it, much less talk about it. He fiddled with the teacup and finally decided to set it on the table. His stomach was too knotted up to drink anymore. He sighed. "Does it matter? Does it really matter how or why?"

Severus looked at him silently, his face stoic. After a moment he looked away. "Perhaps it doesn't _really_ matter… But it matters to me." He finished his tea and placed the cup on the table. After a few moments he added, "I've read all the literature I could get my hands on about this. I first learned of the curse when I was a child. It fascinated and frightened me, even more than Dementers, Lethifolds, and the Unforgivables. And that never changed. I've always feared that curse more than any other curse, hex, person, or magical creature. Many would call me foolish, given that the curse was in disuse for so long. But the idea of it was more frightening than anything."

"Why?"

The Potions Master turned to Harry with a pained expression.

"Are you blind? I'm ugly, cold, stubborn, mean, and not pleasant to be around! No one has _ever_ looked upon me with interest. I have had few friends and no romantic prospects. According to the literature, there was only _one_ known cure – "true love's kiss." I knew that if I was cursed that I would be _doomed_. Death would be merciful compared to a life of tortuous pain. And more than the pain from the curse itself, the pain of _knowing_ that I would have _no_ prince, _no_ angel, to save me, to love me... So… as silly as it might sound, I feared it. And tonight my worst fear came true. But… you saved me. _You_, Harry, did the _impossible_. And I just have a hard time wrapping my mind around _how_ you managed it."

The Potions Master shook his head. "None of this makes sense. None of it," he said softly. He hated how vulnerable he felt. He wondered what Harry must think of him. He hardened his face and turned to look at the fireplace.

Harry wanted to comfort him but he didn't know what to say. He didn't like that Severus had such a low opinion of himself and had no hope for love in his life. A part of him wished that he could give the man a fairy tale ending by announcing his undying love for him. _But_ _it_ _would_ _be_ _unfair_ _if_ _that's_ _not_ _how_ _I_ _really_ _feel_. SINCE _that's_ _not_ _how_ _I_ _really_ _feel_, he corrected himself. But is that what the man wanted from him? _He's_ _probably_ _disappointed_ _that_ _it_ _was_ _me_ _and_ _not_ _someone_ _else._ _What_ _could_ _he_ _possibly_ _see_ _in_ _me_ _anyway?_ _I_ _should_ _tell_ _him_ _that_ _it's_ _probably_ _because_ _I_ _felt_ _guilty_ _and_ _wanted_ _him_ _to_ _be_ _okay,_ _that_ _I_ _was_ _willing_ _to_ _trade_ _places_ _with_ _him._ _Yes._ _That's_ _why_ _it_ _worked._ But Harry couldn't bring himself to say that.

"I don't know why it worked… and it doesn't matter to me why. I'm just glad you're okay." Harry sighed. "You're too hard on yourself. Just because no one has expressed interest in you doesn't mean that no one has had feelings for you or that no one will ever have feelings for you."

Harry could see the man roll his eyes and huff as if in disbelief.

"Just because some people think you're ugly doesn't mean that everyone does. I'm sure that some people find you rather attractive…" Harry trailed off, not willing to admit that he himself found the man attractive. _Yes,_ _he's_ _elegant_ _and_ _striking_. _Nothing_ _wrong_ _with_ _noticing_ _that._ "And you aren't all together unpleasant to be aro –"

"You don't have to spare my feelings," Severus interrupted.

"I'm being honest." Dark eyes looked at Harry so intensely that he felt shy and looked down. "Do you really think that no one could _ever_ be interested in you? Do you really think so little of yourself?"

A loud huff made Harry look up. His professor was leaning back into the couch, arms crossed in front of his chest and eyes looking off into the distance.

"I think of myself as a realist. I know who I am. And I know what I look like… Hope is… a luxury…" He paused. "If you had asked me that yesterday, I would have said, without a doubt in my mind, indeed, no one could _ever_ be interested in the likes of me." He paused again, and then continued painfully. "Since waking up, even now, yes, there _is_ a big part of me that does have hope. And… more than that… _believes_ it's really possible. But, there is the other part of me that thinks I'm a fool for doing so."

"You're not a fool for hoping. You should hope." Harry wanted to say more but he couldn't form the words. As he looked at the quiet man an awful realization came to him. It surprised him that it hadn't occurred to him earlier. "Was… was I your first…?" Severus didn't say anything, just closed his eyes and turned his head away. His stoic face and silent answer pained Harry. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity," Severus bit out. Of all the things that irritated him the most, being pitied was near the top of the list.

"No, that's not what I –" Harry shook his head. "I need to apologize. It's bad enough that I did that without thinking, without consideration to you. But it's worst that it was your first. Your first should be special."

Severus sighed. He didn't want Harry to regret the kisses. "It was. What could be more special than my first being the one that saved me from a curse that I always imagined I wouldn't survive?" he said softly, the cold and bitterness having melted away.

"But it should be from your true love," Harry argued.

"That doesn't matter to me." Severus turned to look at Harry, who seemed unconvinced. "Was _your_ first kiss with _your_ true love?" Severus asked.

"Uh, no, but –"

"Then don't worry about it."

"But I shouldn't have –"

"Your kiss broke my curse. I'm grateful. That's what matters."

"But you were asleep, so you didn't have the choice to accept or reject it! Nor could you enjoy it! And–"

"Harry, stop." Severus was cradling his forehead in his hands. _Foolish_ _boy_. _Not_ _only_ _has_ _a_ _hero-complex_, _but_ _a_ _guilt-complex_ _as_ _well_.

Harry didn't say a word as he watched him stand and stride to the fireplace.

Severus turned around swiftly. "What do you want me to say? You violated my person, you took something special from me, and you need to be punished?"

Harry nodded fervently, and then looked down. Agreeing with the harsh words didn't make it easy to hear.

_It's_ _a_ _risk_… "Well, then I think it's only fitting that you give me what you took from me." _…I_ _could_ _claim_ _that_ _I_ _was_ _merely_ _being_ _sarcastic._

Harry looked up in confusion.

"A proper first kiss." _He'll_ _say_ _no._ _And_ _then_ _I'll_ _tell_ _him_ _he's_ _a_ _fool_ _to_ _think_ _I_ _really_ _meant_ _it._

Harry blinked. It took him a moment to process what he heard. Was his professor really asking him to kiss him? "Um, si- er, Severus, did you mean that? Are you asking _me_ to give you your 'first kiss'?"

Severus rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply but Harry beat him to it.

"I'll do it," Harry said too quickly. "It _is_ only fitting, after all," he finished more slowly, trying not to sound too eager. Harry stood up and walked slowly and quietly to Severus, who just stared at him without expression. The man stood in his usual upright and proper manner, with a neck and shoulders so stiff and face so stoic it didn't seem possible that he could be capable of tenderness or passion. But Harry knew it _was_ possible. That evening he had seen a side of the man that most don't see. Just because he masked his vulnerability didn't mean that it wasn't there. Just because he didn't show his tenderness and passion to the world didn't mean he couldn't express it in private. Knowing this made it easier to walk towards him and prepare to do what he was about to do.

Harry looked down at the beautiful pale hands and held them. Hesitantly he brought them to his back so that the man's arms were around him. Then his hands ran along the man's arms towards his shoulders. Only then did he look back at his face. His expression had changed slightly, but Harry couldn't read it.

"You don't have to –" Severus started.

"I _want_ to," Harry interrupted quietly. Harry touched the raven-colored hair and smiled shyly. "Your hair is so soft," he whispered. Ebony eyes closed for a moment and pale lips quirked slightly into the barest semblance of a smile. The usually-cold eyes were now open and boring into Harry's with an unexpected warmth. Harry moved one hand to the back of his head and moved the other to the man's cheek. He brushed his fingers lightly on the pale cheek, cupped the side of his face with his palm, and then stroked him with his thumb. Severus closed his eyes and leaned slightly into Harry's warm hand. That's when Harry tilted his head up and kissed him. Severus responded immediately, pressing his lips to Harry's with equal measure.

He didn't allow himself to contemplate how Harry might feel about him; it was enough for him to live in the present moment. It was perfect. He didn't want it to end. All too soon he felt Harry's lips pull away. But before he had a chance to feel heartache over the loss, there was a second kiss, and a third… His arms were already wrapped loosely around Harry's waist, but now he pressed his palms flat against his back, felt the body heat radiating through his shirt, and pulled him closer.

Severus felt something strange. Harry was running his fingers through his hair, tangling his fingers in it, and lightly massaging his scalp! Severus wondered why he would want to do that and why he kept kissing him. Severus hadn't expected Harry to give him more than one. But he certainly wasn't complaining and wasn't about to reject any kindness thrown his way. Not now. Feeling Harry's lips on his and fingers in his hair felt so nice that his heart swelled with contentment and he unconsciously pulled the young man yet even closer to him. Time didn't exist. Nothing existed, save for the happiness and sweetness that his angel, his savior, was giving him.

And then out of nowhere Severus was startled by something wet brushing against his lips, making both his mouth and something deep within him tingle. He gasped quietly.

Harry was lost. He was drowning in the pleasant physical sensations of kissing Severus, feeling his soft hair between his fingers, and being wrapped in his arms. His mind didn't linger on thoughts, but when he did, he most certainly didn't allow himself to dwell on how much he enjoyed kissing the man and how he didn't want to stop. He told himself that it was Severus who wanted to be kissed and as long as Severus kissed him back, he would continue to give the man what he asked for – never mind that he asked for a proper first _kiss_ and not _kisses_. When Harry felt Severus kiss him back eagerly and pull him closer, he took it as a sign that he was enjoying the kisses and perhaps wanted even more. He wanted a proper first kiss and that's exactly what Harry would give him.

Of course, it was only because that's what _Severus_ wanted.

Or, at least that's what he told himself as he parted his lips and took the kiss up a notch...

He heard Severus gasp. The gasp alone would likely have made Harry worry that he took the kiss too far and prepare himself for angry words. But the gasp was accompanied by a slight lean into the kiss. Harry ran his tongue along Severus' lip, lingering longer than before. And in response, Severus gasped again, leaned in further, and squeezed Harry's back with his hands.

_Is_ _that_…_?_ _Is_ _he_…_?!_ _Oh_ _Merlin…!_ Severus didn't realize that he was leaning into Harry's kisses, nor that he was squeezing and pulling him closer. All he knew was that that this new sensation was both scary and wonderful and did things to him that he didn't know a kiss could do. He was ashamed for gasping but couldn't help it. How could such tingling, warmth, and dizziness come from merely this? For a moment he wondered _why_ Harry was doing… _that_… Just one brief chaste kiss was all he expected.

Severus' thoughts were interrupted by a whisper. Soft words that didn't make sense. "What?" he asked in confusion, his own whisper barely audible. A kiss. A lick. The whisper was repeated, breath and words tickling his lips. _"Kiss_ _me_ _back"?_ _Does_ _he_ _mean_…_?_ Severus was nervous as hell. He had never done that before. What if he did it wrong?! But he would rather risk doing it wrong and be ridiculed than to throw away this opportunity. So Severus tried his best to imitate what Harry did to him. When Harry let out a tiny gasp and a whispered "Good. Just like that," Severus relaxed and felt encouraged to do it again. Another gasp and another whisper: "_Open_ _your_ _mouth."_ "Why?" he asked incredulously. "_So_ _I_ _can_ _kiss_ _you,"_ he was answered. Severus squeezed his eyes tight. He suspected what Harry was about to do but couldn't believe it was really happening. _Oh,_ _sweet_ _Merlin!_ Anchoring himself with the feeling of his arms wrapped around Harry and the warm hands tangled in his hair, he opened his mouth, bit by bit, encouraged by Harry's continued touches.

Nothing could prepare Severus for the sensation of his mouth suddenly being filled by Harry's tongue. He fought the panic threatening to wash over him and focused on the safe feeling of the embrace. The sensation of Harry exploring his mouth and stroking his tongue was all at once scary, strange, overwhelming, wonderful, sweet, addictive, and indescribable.

Severus didn't know what he was supposed to do. Just stand there and let Harry… do _that_? Or was he supposed to participate equally? At the same time or take turns? What if he did it wrong? But before Severus could work out the most plausible answers, his body took over and disregarded all worries his mind had. He melted into Harry, kissing him back with equal enthusiasm. He didn't worry over the origin of the soft moans coming from their mouths and nor feel shame at the thought it might be from him. He gave himself completely into the kiss and became drunk with happiness.

Nothing existed for either man but the wonderful sensations and the happiness they felt. No worries and no awareness of time plagued them.

The warmth and tingling sensations spread throughout Severus' body. He never felt so alive. He didn't know kissing would feel this wonderful. But then the heat intensified in a particular location and Severus realized that he had become aroused. He was horrified. _Harry_ _mustn't_ _know!_ He fought the urge to push Harry away from him; that would only make him wonder why and perhaps he'll look down and notice. Instead, Severus used every ounce of mental focus and magic he had to stay calm and bring his body back to normalcy. It didn't take long, thankfully.

Severus gave himself just one last moment to enjoy the kiss and then he attempted to break it off, feeling awkward. He hated to end the kiss, but he felt too exhausted to fight another arousal and he was feeling out of breath. Mouths now separated, Severus was just about to open his eyes and pull completely out of the embrace when Harry rested his head on his chest. Harry's hands untangled themselves from Severus' hair and drifted down to his back.

Standing there quietly and awkwardly with his arms loosely around the young man's waist, Severus wondered anxiously what he should do next. _What_ _do_ _you_ _say_ _after_ _a_ _kiss?_ _What_ _do_ _you_ _say_ _after_ _a_ _kiss_ _like_ _that_ _under_ _circumstances_ _like_ _this?_ _He_ _didn't_ _kiss_ _me_ _because_ _he_ _loves_ _me,_ _but_ _because_ _I_ _asked_ _him._ A tiny voice argued back: _Yes, but he gave much more than just a brief chaste one, didn't he?_ Severus sighed, exhausted from trying to figure Harry out. His mind was racing and he longed for those blissful moments during the kiss when time and thought didn't exist.

Harry was also feeling awkward. As Severus pulled away from the kiss, the haziness in Harry's mind slowly began to clear and he realized he had a problem. He rested his head against the man's chest and panted softly, hoping to calm himself before his professor became annoyed with him and pushed him away. He didn't want his professor to think that he had become aroused by the kiss.

Moments earlier Harry was happy and worry-free. But now that the kiss was over, reality started to settle in. He insisted to himself that he kissed Severus because he asked him to, because he deserved it. But he knew it wasn't entirely true. He wanted to kiss his professor again. Kissing his professor should not have felt so good, so right. But it did. The kiss felt good, and his body simply responded to that. Harry acknowledged these thoughts but he went no further. He didn't allow himself to consider the implications.

The silence and being in Harry's embrace was lovely and awkward at the same time. Severus knew that one of them needed to say _something_, but he had never been at such a loss for words. His mouth opened before he knew what to say. "That wasn't quite what I was expecting." _Well_, _now_ _that_ _was_ _idiotic_. _Why_ _couldn't something_ _more_ _intelligent_ _fall_ _from_ _my_ _lips?_

"Oh… I'm sorry," Harry apologized, quickly pulling down his arms and stepping away. He kept his eyes on the floor. _If_ _Severus_ _wasn't_ _okay_ _with_ _being_ _kissed_ _like_ _that_, _why_ _did_ _he_ _let_ _me?_ _Why_ _did_ _he_ _participate_ _eagerly?_ _I_ _even_ _heard_ _him_ _moan!_

"Don't be." A moment earlier Severus would have been eager for the awkwardness of the embrace to end. But as soon as Harry stepped away from him, Severus missed his warmth.

"Um, okay… Well, then… uh… was it okay for you?" Harry asked, feeling insecure and shoving his hands in his pockets.

Severus hesitated. _It_ _was_ _perfect_. "It was acceptable."

"Oh," said Harry, disappointment in his voice. "I'm sorry I didn't make it more enjoyable for you."

Severus sighed at the young man's apparent insecurity. "Harry, when do you ever hear me give an evaluation more complimentary than 'acceptable'?"

"Never."

"Exactly."

"So, you're not easy to please?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "When I tell students their work is 'acceptable', what grade do they end up with on their exams?"

"Um, well, you never said anything nicer to Hermione than 'acceptable' but she got an Outstanding on her OWL."

"That's correct."

"Um… so…?" He shuffled his feet.

Severus' stomach knotted. He didn't want to admit outright how much he enjoyed it. "Harry, if you're fishing for compliments, –."

"No, that's not wh – ! I just want to make sure you're not disappointed!"

Severus cradled his forehead and shook his head. "I'm not."

"But you said it wasn't… wasn't what you wanted?"

"It wasn't what I _expected_. I was quite surprised that one, you agreed to it, and two, that it was much more than a single, brief, and chaste kiss." He started to add he was only being sarcastic in the first place, that he hadn't actually intended for Harry to kiss him, but something stopped him.

"Oh!" Harry's face was flushed with embarrassment. "So, why did you let me?"

_Because_ _I_ _wanted_ _it_. _I_ _wanted_ _it_ _desperately._ He shrugged. "I'm Slytherin. I take what opportunities are given to me," he tried to say casually.

Harry nodded. "Of course." He wished that those words didn't hurt. He wasn't even sure why they hurt.

Severus looked, really looked, at Harry and his heart ached. He had no way of knowing how the Gryffindor truly felt, but his expression and tone of voice was painful to Severus. He hated thinking he was the cause of it. He couldn't bear it. He looked down at his feet. "I… didn't mean that like it sounded…" The words were hard to say. He wasn't a man that apologized often.

Harry stood quietly for just a few moments, but it felt like forever to Severus. "Then what _did_ you mean?"

"I…" His mouth was dry and his heart began to race. He didn't anticipate that question. He couldn't avoid it, but neither could he answer it. How could he answer that without appearing weak and without Harry knowing how he really felt about him? "You offered a gift that I couldn't – I… _didn't_ _want_… to say 'no' to." _Is_ _it_ _possible_ _to_ _die_ _from_ _a_ _racing_ _heart?_

Harry didn't say anything, but Severus was too afraid to look at him. A little voice nagged him. _Would_ _you_ _rather_ _preserve_ _your_ _image_ _and_ _he_ _be_ _hurt_, _or_ _set_ _it_ _aside_ _and_ _make_ _him_ _happy?_ There was no question in his mind what he would rather, but it still didn't make it easy. He squeezed his eyes tight and prayed to Merlin that he wouldn't live to regret it.

"It was… perfect," he whispered weakly.

Silence.

"What?" Harry asked, breathily.

Severus willed his heart to stop thudding so loudly and fast, but his heart wouldn't listen. "It… was a perfect first kiss," he finally managed, barely above a whisper. He waited for his world to come crashing down

Harry looked up sharply, the movement catching the corner of Severus' eyes. He was afraid to look but he couldn't resist. He peeked through the curtains of his hair. Harry was beaming. The big smile was quickly restrained into a more reserved one, but his eyes continued to shine. Severus' heart relaxed a bit and grew warm with happiness. It was worth it. If Severus had the power, he would do anything to be the reason for such sunshine… for every day for the rest of his life.

Harry was relieved. He could hear not only the sincerity in the man's voice, but also how difficult it was for him to tell him. That made it mean all the more to him. Severus was a good man, and he was glad that he was the one to give him such a gift. It was the least he could do considering how much the man had done for him over the years and how little he had appreciate it all until recently.

Harry nodded. "Great. I'm glad." He laughed and ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I'm glad it was more than merely acceptable, because you deserve more, much more, than that."

Severus had had a small smile on his face but at Harry's last words it fell. He looked away.

The change in expression did not go unnoticed by Harry. He saw it. And he knew. "Sev," he said softly, hesitantly putting his hand on the man's arm. He felt it tense for a moment but he didn't move his hand away.

Severus closed his eyes. Hearing the shortened version of his name in that lovely voice, for the first time, in such a gentle tone, was like music to his ears. Feeling the warmth of Harry's hand on his arm was like a balm.

"You do deserve to be happy," Harry said. "And you deserve to be loved... I'm sure I'm not the only one that thinks so."

"You sound like Albus," Severus muttered.

Harry groaned. "Warn me if my eyes start to twinkle."

Severus cracked a small smile. "Don't worry. I doubt you could ever rise to the level of his insanity."

Harry laughed and his heart lightened further when he saw the older man's smile grow a little bit. He then realized his hand was still on the man's arm. He let it drift down and then he shoved his hands into his pockets, not sure what else to do with them.

For a few moments they shared a couple glances and then looked away. But then smiles and lightened hearts gave way to nervousness and awkwardness.

Severus didn't want the evening to end but the silence was getting uncomfortable and he didn't know what else to say. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, you're right," Harry agreed quickly.

"Can you find your way back?"

"Oh, sure, no problem."

Severus gave a curt nod, turned and walked to a desk, and began to write something on a scrap of parchment. Harry watched him, thinking something was… different. Harry slowly walked towards him. "What is that?"

"Hall pass. It's past curfew." Severus walked towards Harry, meeting him halfway.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Harry took the parchment from the man almost regretfully and just stared down at it. He realized what had changed. The man before him was no longer Severus. He was now Professor Snape. He could practically feel that the man's aura had receded, feel the invisible walls built back around him, feel the warmth retreat behind a cold mask. This made him sad.

"Go on, Mr. Potter. It wouldn't do for your dormmates to wake up early and wonder where you were."

Harry nodded. "Good night, sir." After seeing the curt nod of farewell he turned away and walked reluctantly towards the portrait entrance. He felt an unexpected lump in his throat and tightness in his chest. The evening had ended and they were no longer simply two men drawn together by strange circumstances; they now resumed their roles as student and professor.

Severus followed Harry to the portrait entrance. Since he was walking more slowly, he saw Harry get further away from him. Leaving him. Soon he would be gone. Tomorrow they would once again be professor and student, Harry would take his NEWTs and finish out the year, and finally Harry would board the train to leave Hogwarts. He would be gone from Severus' life. It wasn't a pleasant thought, but he could accept it. He had forgotten that he promised Harry he would tell him about his mom and it didn't occur to him that Harry might want to ever see him again, for any reason.

With every step the lump in Harry's throat was growing, the tightness in his chest was becoming tighter and more uncomfortable, and there was a rock in his gut that was becoming heavier. When he reached the portrait entrance he turned around. "Sev…"

The man stopped walking, cocked his head slightly, looking at him curiously. Harry leaned back against the wall, unconsciously placing a hand at his tight, uncomfortable chest. Severus took a few steps closer, in silence, expression unreadable.

Harry fought the lump in his throat. "Do you think we could be friends?"

Severus stared. Could they be friends? Would he be able to tolerate the warmth and nearness of Harry, knowing he wouldn't be his? Would it be too hard, awkward or would it be better than nothing? A small voice suggested that perhaps if he gave Harry the chance to get to know him, if they spent time together as friends, perhaps Harry would grow to love him. But Severus brushed away the thought. He couldn't allow himself to indulge in such a far-fetched hope. No. If he were to be Harry's friend, it would be with the assumption that there would be nothing more than friendship between them. Severus was so lost in thought he hadn't realized how long he stood there without giving a response.

"Well, uh, I'll understand if you don't want to but I'd like to get to know you better… and it's not just because you knew my mom. But if you were her best friend and she's a wonderful as Lupin said she was, well, then I'm sure you're the kind of person I'd want to be friends with… And, I… enjoyed our visit tonight..." Harry trailed off.

Severus' heart pained at Harry's obvious discomfort but cheered at Harry's last words. "Yes, I would like that very much," he finally replied. "I, too, enjoyed our visit." He allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

Harry's face relaxed and broke out into a very relieved, very happy grin.

"Not until summer, of course," Severus added.

Harry cocked his head. "Why not now? I'm friends with Hagrid."

Severus pursed his lips, but before he could reply Harry added, "Never mind. I get it. Kind of hard to intimidate students if they think you're capable of being friendly with one of us."

Severus blinked. He didn't expect that. He gave a short nod, wishing it didn't have to be that way. "Not to mention that we wouldn't want your classmates to give you a hard time for being friends with the nasty dungeon bat."

Harry laughed. "I don't care what they think!"

Severus blinked, again surprised by the Gryffindor standing before him. He really didn't know what to say to that.

"Well, I guess it's goodbye then, Severus. I'll see you this summer."

Severus nodded. "Goodbye, Harry. And thank you, again…" He took in the happiness radiating from Harry's face and committed to memory the look of shining green eyes and beaming smile directed at him.

And then Harry turned, left through the portrait door, and Severus' sunshine was gone. Summer couldn't come fast enough.

HPSS HPSS HPSS

MINUTES LATER, IN THE GRYFFINDOR 7TH YEAR BOYS' DORMROOM

Harry was relieved that he didn't run into staff on patrol, wandering ghosts, and Peeves the poltergeist. He was just as thankful that his roommates were still asleep and didn't stir as he quietly undressed and got into bed. As he pulled up the covers and got settled into bed he realized how incredibly exhausted he was. He drifted off to sleep with thoughts of sharing pleasant conversation, smiles, and kisses with Severus. He was too happy and sleepy to be bothered by it.

HPSS HPSS HPSS

MEANWHILE, IN THE POTIONS MASTER'S QUARTERS

Severus sat on the couch, staring into the fireplace for several minutes, playing back over and over in his mind his favorite moments of the evening. A small part of him was disappointed that Harry didn't love him, at least not in _that_ way. But it didn't bother him as much as he would have thought it would. He enjoyed their evening together, despite the uncomfortable moments, and Harry wanted to be friends! He was genuinely surprised that Harry would want that.

He made his way to his bedroom, still lost in thought. He undressed slowly down to his briefs leaving his clothes on the floor where he dropped them. Normally he was quite meticulous about putting everything where they belong, and neatly. But he was too tired and lost in thoughts of a certain green-eyed angel. Cocooned and cushioned by the softest sheets, quilt, and pillows he could afford, he closed his eyes and in minutes was asleep. His last thoughts were of the incredible kisses Harry gave him and the hope that one day his heart would turn to someone who would return his feelings and who would want to kiss him everyday just like that.

HPSS HPSS HPSS

Oh, poor Sev! In love with a man who doesn't love him back… or does he? And poor Harry! He seems to be in denial of some deeply held feelings.

I'm not sure how many chapters are left. It'll depend on how much I develop some of the ideas that I have cooking and what direction I'll take the story, in the areas that are still up in the air. It'll probably take awhile before the next update since the next chapters need A LOT of work and in a week the fall semester starts up so I'll have a lot less free time (meaning, less time to write… sigh.)

Thank you for your loyalty and I hope you'll be there to read the next chapter when it gets posted!


End file.
